Big Hero 7
by marvel1015
Summary: Sequel to The Pulse. Akria has just finished her 1st year at SFIT and everything seems to be going right in the world. With being a hero and with Hiro. Until one night a new villain arises and threatens everything Akria has built herself. Who is this new villain and what does he want with Akria?
1. Chapter 1

Akria's P.O.V

Summer! It's finally summer. I finished my 1st year at SFIT. I had had become a superhero in the process and I have the found the most perfect boyfriend in the world. Hiro Hamada. I will admit a lot of what has happened to me has been pretty hard. I mean the fire and then figuring who my dad really was. It was a lot to take in. I mean there some days when I just sat inside and did nothing.

However I was never alone. Hiro, Aunt Cass, Baymax and the whole gang was there for me. They helped me out when I felt down and they have made me a better person. They help me make me the hero. Now I have had experience as a hero and I am trying to help the city become cleaner using in energy. Everything seems to be perfect however it is usually when things are the most perfect that it all comes crashing down.

"Hiro come on will be late!" I shouted. Even though it was summer San Fransokyo was cool. I slipped on my favorite sweatshirt (which was originally Hiro's) on.

"Hang on."

"We promised we meet them there at 3."

"Wait just a minute!"

"Hiro Hamada get your butt down here right now." It was silent for a moment. I then heard footsteps down the stairs followed by a swishing sound. Ah Baymax what would we do without you. He came down wearing his blue hoodie and red shirt. "What took you so long?"

"I was um..." I gave him a stare down. He knows he can't hide stuff from me. "I was working on a new suit design." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"Hiro! We have to go we promised we be there on time for once."

"Ok last time was your fault. You insisted on finishing the movie up." I gave him the look but we just ran down the street to the ice cream parlor. We stopped in front of it before I went in Hiro grabbed my hand. "Hang on."

"What?" He knew I was a little angry at him. So he grabbed me by the waist and gave me a quick kiss. He then gave that adorable dorky smile. I let out a slight laugh. "Crap I can never stay mad at you. Come on." I grabbed his hand going inside Baymax following us in.

I looked around and saw them all sitting at our table eating ice cream. Honey Lemon raised her hand gesturing for us to come over. We sat down and all of them were looking at me and Hiro. "What?!" We said together.

"You two are too adorable." Honey Lemon said squealing. "You two totally need a ship name. We've all been trying to come up with a name for you. What about Akrio!"

"Anyway." GoGo said steering us back on track. "What do you have for us Hiro?" He brought some papers out and gave some to everyone.

"Look at them tonight. There some ideas I have."

"Hiro says the upgrades will make me a better health care companion." We all giggled and switched topics. We talked about school and plans for the summer. We agreed to spend some time at Fred's house and maybe go to the mall. We then figured out schedules for nightly patrols.

"Everyone in agreement on this." We all nodded are heads. We then separated and agreed to meet at Fred's house. I walked back with Hiro to his house.

"So what should we do tonight?" I asked

He thought for a moment and said "How about a movie marathon. Its Poetry night at the cafe so Aunt Cass will be busy meaning we can have the TV to ourselves."

"Sounds like fun I could use a break my arm is still sore from last night's fight."

"I recommend some ice for that bruise."

"Thanks Baymax, I'll make sure to do that." When we got back home Aunt Cass had ordered a pizza for us and sent us upstairs as poetry night begun. Hiro, Baymax and I all sat on the couch together. We ate the pizza and then we began to argue about movies.

"No please nothing romantic or chick flicky." Hiro begged.

"Ok then, you choose the movie."

"Fine then were watching The Conjuring." Hiro grabbed the movie and slipped it on.

"What's The Conjuring.?" I asked.

"It's a great ski fi horror action movie." Hiro said smiling bouncing up and down on the couch. I normally like horror movies but not this time not this time. Within 15 minutes of the movie I was clutching onto my knees like a child.

"Akria your heart rate has increased are you okay?"

"I'm terrified Baymax." I said hiding in my knees. All of a sudden I felt this arm around me. It was plush and vinyl and it was warm. Baymax was hugging me comforting me.

"Holding someone when they're scared helps them feel better. You will be alright there. There."

I curled up into Baymax feeling warm in his soft huggable body. "See someone cares." I said to Hiro. He was too bust watching the movie but he handed me some gummy bears which also made me feel better.

During the rest of the movie I stayed hidden in Baymax as he comforted me. I peeked out one time and saw Hiro was now hiding inside Baymax now too. "Regretting your movie choice now huh? Hiro."

"Shut up Akria." I started giggling. And we both hid inside Baymax.

"Both of you will be alright there, there." I heard Aunt Cass come up.

"Hey I thought I would come to see how you two..." She stopped talking all of a sudden.

"What are you too doing? Oh my god are you watching a horror movie." She turned off the TV. "WHAT WERE YOU TOO THINKING?!" Both of us came out of Baymax and shrunk down as Aunt Cass went off on one of her tangents. When she finished both Hiro and I said.

"Sorry Aunt Cass. We love you."

"WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!" She then stomped back downstairs with Mochi following her. When she left Hiro and I bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Ok next time Hiro no horror movies."

"Agreed." He said standing up and holding out his hand. I took it as he helped me up. We then walked upstairs. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I came out and saw Hiro was already climbing into bed.

"Wait a minute." Hiro said getting up and walking up to me.

"What is it?" He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Night Akria." He said with a smile. I gave a small punch in the shoulder.

"Night Hiro." I climbed into my bed and fell into a wonderful dreamless sleep. Everything was perfect in that very moment.

3rd P.O.V

The man in black climbed through the window carful to not make a sound. He peeked in and saw that both Hiro and Akria where asleep. When Baymax was powered down for the night. He smiled underneath his mask. He gently walked across the mess that was Hiro's room and walked into the equally messy part of Akria's room.

He watched her as she slept she seemed at peace too bad that will be ending soon. He brought some paint and slowly painted her wall. He needed to scare her. To show her that he was not afraid of some little girl. The man was ready for this. He was ready for war. He then quietly walked out of the room and down the window. When he reached the ground he began his walk and said into a small earpiece "Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Akria's P.O.V

The sun shined out of the window and onto my face. It felt warm and comfortable. I let out a yawn and slowly sat up. I opened my eyes and looked around me. When I saw the wall in front of me. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HIRO! BAYMAX!" I let out a huge scream which woke up the whole street.

I heard Baymax activate and Hiro wake up. "AKRIA." I heard him shout. Hiro rushed over to me with Baymax following behind him.

"I heard a sound of distress what seems to be the problem." Hiro got onto the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Akria what...what is it." I pointed at the wall and Hiro let out a gasp. The once blank wall was now written in blood red paint. It was written messily but it clearly said _Prepare for the storm-the master._

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and I heard Aunt Cass. "Is everything okay? I heard a scream." She came into my room and saw what was written on the wall. "Hiro call the police now." He rushed downstairs to grab the phone. Aunt Cass climbed onto my bed and held onto me. "It's okay Akria. Its okay, Baymax could you get some tissues. "Baymax went to grab tissues.

Aunt Cass held me as I shivered. I was so terrified. "It's okay Akria calm down." She stroked my hair as I felt tears starting to come down from eyes. Hiro came up his eye shining with fear.

"The police are on their way." He said. He looked at me. His brown eyes softened and helped calm me down.

"Come on Akria." Aunt Cass said. "Let's go downstairs. I'll make some tea." I slowly got up as Aunt Cass held onto me. My legs were shaking. Why was this terrifying me so much? I made it downstairs and sat in a chair. Aunt Cass closed the cafe and waited for the police. Hiro sat next to me and held onto my hand. Baymax looked at me and said "Your heart rate has increased as has your blood pressure."

Baymax then came up to me and hugged me. "Calm down Akria everything will be fine." I smiled at Baymax and whispered "Thank you."

"Akria how could this happen I mean..."

"Hiro its fine. I'll be okay, it was just a...shock" Before he could ask anymore the police showed up and begun the investigation. It was a long one. They asked questions studied our rooms and the paint. It got quite annoying actually. When the finally left accomplishing nothing Aunt Cass sat down with us and gave us her serious face.

"Okay clearly someone is out to get you two and they just tried to scare you. So come on genius any ideas." We sat there for a minute. I never thought we should have told Aunt Cass about that Hiro and I are superheroes. But she actually figured it out and forced us to spill. So... Now she knows and helps us when she can.

"I have one idea." Hiro said. "But you're not going to like it Akria."

"What is it?"

"Your father the last thing he said to us is prepare for the storm the master is coming. He may know what is going on."

"No I'm not going to see him." I said flatly. "I promised myself I would never see him again."

"Akria." He held onto my hand tighter and tilted my head toward his. I looked into his deep brown eyes. "This might be our only lead."

I looked away for a moment but realized Hiro was right talking to my dad might be our only shot. "Fine I'll go." Aunt Cass stood I'll get my shoes on and will head over right away. It's a half an hour to the prison. So we better get going." She left us there and I went upstairs to get changed. I was still scared and I needed to feel reassured. So I put on Hiro's sweatshirt. It was so soft and warm and always makes me feel safe. Just like Hiro. I came downstairs and went out into the car where Hiro and Aunt Cass where waiting. Baymax would be staying behind.

We reached the prison and went to the warden. Aunt Cass held onto us tightly and I grabbed Hiro's hand trying to feel safe. He grabbed it back. The warden took us down the hall of prisoners. Hard to think almost all of the prisoners here where put here by me and Hiro. "His in there." The warden opened the cell door and I walked in still holding onto my hand. Aunt Cass waited out there for us never taking our eyes off the two of us. Hiro whispered into my ear. "It will be alright I'm here."

"Hello Father." I said. The man of the bed turned around. His face seemed sullen and weak. His green eyes were no longer smiling they seemed exhausted. He was getting a beard and was wearing a prisoner orange jump suit. When he saw me his face lit up.

"Akria my sunshine." He tried to take my hand but Hiro stepped in front of my sending a message _don't you dare touch her._ He shrunk back down onto the bed. I cleared my throat.

'We have some questions for you." I said. He looked at the two of us and pointed at Hiro.

"You're the boy who kissed my girl. Your dating her aren't you. You never asked my permission." Hiro looked at me but I signal him to drop it.

"Mr. Tanaka do you know who the Master is?" Hiro asked.

My father cringed back in fear. "The Master."

"Yes." Hiro and I said together.

"The Master is pure evil. He is cunning and a genius. He knows everything about everyone. He knows all there faults and there weaknesses. He then will use their weaknesses against them. He is ruthless and will do anything to achieve his goal."

"Then why did you join him." I yelled at him.

"Because he can control people to do his bidding." He looked down at the ground and I saw a single tear come from his eyes. I wanted to hug him, hold onto his hand or something. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Thank you sir." I said. "Hiro we should go." We began to walk out but then I heard my father say something to Hiro.

"Hiro please take care of my daughter. She deserves someone like you to watch over and love her. I can't do that anymore but you can Hiro. Please protect my Akria." I waited for Hiro's response. In shock for what my father just said. Does he still care for me and love me, even after he tried to kill me.

"I will Mr. Tanaka." Hiro then come up to me and held onto my hand.

"Come on Akria let's go."

"Yeah." We walked out of the prison and begun the drive home. I kept my eyes off of Hiro the entire way home. I kept my tears in as memories of my father came rushing in.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro's P.O.V

I wanted to say something to her, but I couldn't find the right thing to say. When we got home. Akria jumped out and headed straight to the garage. I walked into the cafe were Aunt Cass had to open up. "Aunt Cass should I go talk to her."

"Give her a minute to be by herself. Then talk to her."

"I'm afraid if I say anything she will explode."

Aunt Cass laughed. "Just give her some time by herself then talk to her." Costumers started walking in and I went upstairs with Baymax. I walked into my room and paced around my room.

"Hiro you seem to be distressed what seems to be the problem."

"It's Akria, I'm not sure what to do. Should I go talk to her or leave her alone." I flopped onto my bed. "Ugh, Baymax I don't think you can help with this one."

"Download complete on relationships and dealing with girls."

"What?!"

"Many boys are often confused by girls it is often said when there upset to bring them ice cream or sweets and listen to them." I sat up realizing something.

"Thanks Baymax. That actually helped me." I went to a nearby drawer were I kept my secret stash of gummy bears. I always have some nearby in case of emergency. Like if the world ends or I'm hungry whichever comes 1st. I grabbed and rushed downstairs and too the garage with Baymax following me. I opened it up expecting to see Akria at the computer working on our designs, instead she was on the mat practicing her karate.

"Hey Akria." She turned around quickly and took out her earbuds. Her eyes were turning red and her race was beet red. She was tired form karate and seeing her dad must have brought a lot of stress on her.

"What is it Hiro?"

I held out the opened pack of gummy bears to her and said. "You want some gummy bears there from my secret stash." Akria smiled and wiped her oncoming tears. She then sat down and grabbed the gummy bears from me. I smiled and sat next to her. I placed my hand around her shoulder and she leaned onto my shoulder.

I rubbed her back as we sat there eating gummy bears. I didn't say anything to her. I could tell she just needed someone to comfort her.

"Akria..."

"Hiro seeing my father today was just too much. I thought he was completely gone, he had gone bad. Then out of know where I saw a glimpse of my father my real father. He said he loved me, he called me his sunshine like he used too." Tears streamed down her eyes and I held onto her. She breathed heavily as she cried and I just held on to her.

"It's okay Akria." As I held onto her I went through her father's conversation with us. Something kept bothering me though. "Akria your father said that the master controls people. Do you think the master could develop a technology to control people?"

Akria sat up away from my shoulder and looked off. "It's...it's possible. I've never heard of anything like that but it may be possible."

"Research time." I said with a smile.

"Not now I want to relax right now." I smiled slyly at Akria.

"Super spicy wings and video games." I said. She looked up at me.

"You are the perfect boyfriend." She stood up and ran upstairs probably for Aunt Cass's wings.

"Hiro her neurotransmitters have risen steadily you seem to make her calm."

"Well I certainly hope so Baymax come on."

Akria's P.O.V

I sat at the table and ate the Aunt Cass's famous wings. And they were delicious. It took my mind off of everything that happened this morning. Afterwards Hiro grabbed my hand and took me to the couch. "Okay." I said. "What game shall we play?"

"Robot fighter 5." He tossed me a controller and put in the game. It started up.

"Prepared to be crushed Akria."

"Oh yeah bring it on Hiro." The game started and are two robots showed up and we began. We then played the rest of the night.

"Ha! I win again." I bragged.

"One more again." Whenever we play we shout and move all over the couch. One time I was upside down on the couch shouting at Hiro. Hiro was standing on the couch one time jumping up and down that he won. The last game I got behind Hiro and covered his eyes.

"Hey no far." He tried to shake me off.

"Nah-ah this is the tie breaker game and I'm going to win." Hiro kept moving which they caused both of us to fall on the floor. I played there and busted into a fit of giggles. Hiro looked over at me and said,

"Oh my god your face is bright red." He then started laughing and in return his face turned bright red.

"Now your face is red!" I said in-between my laughs. We sat there on the floor laughing till are sides hurt. Baymax looked over at us and said "Laughing is a great way to make someone feel better."

"So true Baymax." I said up to him holding my hand up for a fist bump.

He waved his fingers and said "Balalalala." And I did it back. Hiro looked at me and did that cute adorable smile. He slipped my hand into mine and kissed my forehead.

"Akria I promise you everything will be alright. We will figure all of this out and fix it."

"You promise." I asked him.

"I promise." We leaned our heads together and our noses touched. We laid there enjoying this moment.

"Oh my god you two." We sat up quickly and saw Aunt Cass there holding a camera.

"Aunt Cass." We shouted together

"This is getting framed." She said looking at the camera. Before we could say anything else she pointed at the stairs. "Go to bed guys its way past your bed time." We walked up to her and gave her a hug and went up to our room.

I came out in my pajamas but didn't want to climb into my bed. The wall was blank once again the paint was gone, but I was still terrified to go into the bed.

"Akria your heartbeat suggests you're scared."

"Baymax!" I whispered.

"Akria." Hiro said.

"Yes." I walked over to his side of the room. And he cleared off a section of his bed. "Come on." I smiled and climbed in. "I'll take the floor okay, just for tonight."

"You sure."

"I'm sure." Hiro got on the floor and grabbed a blanket. I curled up in his bed which was soft and cozy. I then slowly fell asleep.

3rd P.O.V

The master watched Hiro and Akria fall asleep. He prayed his plan worked he wanted to instill fear into her heart. He watched her for a few hours and then it begun. Akria began to toss and turn. He could hear her moans. Ah it was working. She then woke up breathing heavily. Hiro and Baymax came to her aid and calmed her down. The rest of the night Hiro laid with her that night. The man smiled. He was now in her head and he intended to stay there.


	4. Chapter 4

Akria's P.O.V

I woke up from a hard nights of sleep. Hiro laid next to me. His hair was worse than mine and he was drooling slightly. The nightmares just came last night. I dreamt of my father and the team and that were in trouble and for some reason I dreamt of Hiro's brother. I never knew him but he was there.

Stupid master got in my head well I can't let that happen. I nudged Hiro. "Hiro." He groaned and stretched his arm hitting me in the face. "Ugh Hiro wake up." He opened his eyes.

"Morning Akria you feeling better."

"Sort of. I'm still kind of shaken." He sat up and looked up at me with concern. "What did I tell you last night?"

"Prepared to be crushed." I said with a smirk.

"Besides that."

"You promised everything would be alright."

"Yes and it will be."

"This is getting mushy." I said. Hiro gave me a quick kiss and I started to blush.

"Hiro, Akria come on breakfast." We got out of the bed and walked downstairs and sat at the table.

"Hey Akria you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey Aunt Cass were going to be going to Fred's house today. Is that okay?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah just be careful okay guys."

"Do not worry Cass. I will make sure their health stays in good condition." Baymax.

"Yes Baymax watch over them for me." Aunt Cass said. We finished up breakfast and got changed and packed up stuff for Fred's House. Its possible will be spending the night. We walked down the stairs ready to take the trolley.

"Hang on hugs." Aunt Cass hugged us both. "Have a good time, stay safe and good luck."

"Thanks Aunt Cass." We said together. We then left and climbed onto the nearest trolley. As Hiro sat there talking with Baymax I looked out through the window. The city was bright and beautiful. People everyone, and tall skyscrapers. This city has always been my home. I remember the times I spent at the beach, down at the park, whenever its new years the huge celebrations they had downtown.

This has always been my city. "Hey daydreamer come back." Hiro snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Huh what is it."

"Where here."

"Oh okay."

'What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Um..."

"Hey Akrio, come on." We looked outside of the trolley and saw it was Fred. We both rolled out eyes but came out.

"Fred don't call us Akrio." We said in sync.

"You too are so in sync it's adorable. Just like..." He then went into some sort of superhero thing couple or whatever. Hiro and I sighed and walked into his house. We walked into Fred's nerd paradise were everyone was waiting for us. GoGo was arm wrestling with Wasabi and beating him. And Honey Lemon was checking her snapchat.

"Hey guys Akrio is here." Fred said.

"AKRIO!" They all shouted. We groaned together.

"Guys seriously." Hiro shouted. "No ship name." They all giggled ignoring Hiro's complaints.

"Ok guys I need to tell you some things I found out." I then went into detail about everything that happened yesterday. I watched their reactions as I talked and they were all the same, terrified and then determined. "So now we need all the help we can to research this look up anything we can about _The Master_ , and anything about mind controlling technology. Got it?"

"Got it!" They said together. For the next few hours we were on our computers looking up anything we could. By the end of the research all of us had out head on the tables and I was softly banging my head on the table.

"Useless, empty internet!" I heard groans form everyone.

"I think my eyeballs have melted." I heard Wasabi say.

"My brain is now a pile of mush." GoGo commented.

Hiro stood up hitting his hands against the table. "We can't give up. This is our only lead. Maybe we haven't tried everything."

"Hiro." Honey Lemon said. "That kind of technology it's...it's impossible.

"Maybe we just need a new angle." Hiro said with his eyes lighting up. He then brought out his laptop typing furiously. I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you looking up?"

"We haven't tried any of the school databases maybe there is something there." He said looking through them.

"Aren't those like secure?" GoGo asked.

"Hang on Hiro is on to something but maybe not the school, try any major technology companies like Krei. There pretty easy to hack." I said. All of them looked at me.

"Since when could you hack Akira?" Wasabi asked.

"Since I became a bot fighter my parents tried to block all bot fighting websites but I figured a way past it."

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Hiro said blushing." I smiled and took his computer getting past everything.

"Here we go all of Krei's patents and...Nothing." All of our faces fell.

"Okay let's take a break and meet back here in an hour. Agreed." Hiro said

"Agreed." They all started to straggle off one at a time. I was sitting there with my head down looking at the window. I looked up and saw Hiro was there.

"Want to take a walk it's nice out."

"Sure I could use some fresh air." So Hiro and I went into the gardens with Baymax following us, he's like our personal chaperone. Hiro grabbed my hand and I leaned not his shoulder as we walked.

"I just can't believe we couldn't find anything." I said frustrated.

"Will find something we just need to think big and..."

"And look for a new angle." I said finishing his sentence.

"You are amazing." He grabbed my waist and pulled me in close. Our noses touched and I could feel his breath. We then kissed softly which made all my worries melt away. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when he quickly separated and dug through his pockets.

"What is it Hiro."

"You know how you tell me to clean out my pockets."

"Yes."

"And remember that time I lead you to the beach with a trail of microbots."

"Yes."

"Apparently I had one in here and look." He brought out his hand and in there was a microbot and it was moving.

"I thought you had the only neurotransmitter."

"Yeah and it's at home."

"Hiro the tiny robot is trying to go somewhere should we follow it."

"Yes we should." I put my sweatshirt on.

"You sure about this Hiro."

"I'm sure this might be a lead. Come on." We then begun to run following were the microbot was taking us.


	5. Chapter 5

Akria's P.O.V

We followed the microbot all over the city. It was way over an hour. So everyone else is probably wondering where we have gone. We took a turn down an alley, when Hiro stopped suddenly. "What is it?" I asked.

"This is just way too familiar." He looked down at the microbot which was ready to fly out of his hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's...it's nothing. Come on." We walk downed the alley and took a few turns and wound up at an abandoned warehouse. The microbot jumped out of his hand and went straight to the warehouse.

"Baymax scan the warehouse."

"Scan complete there is someone in the ware house. Male."

" _The Master."_ I whispered.

"Might be." Hiro said. We walked up to the warehouse.

"Dang it, it's locked. Maybe the window."

"Hang Hiro I got it." I pulled out a pin and picked the lock.

"Since when could you pick a lock?"

"When I had a bike my parents would lock it so I wouldn't sneak out, well I learned quickly."

"You are always surprising me Akria." I blushed slightly and managed to open the door. It opened in ward and the entire warehouse was dark and ominous. We all peeked in and I heard Baymax say,

"I have some concerns." Hiro took my hand reassuring me. I took a deep breath.

"Ok let's go in." I said walking in slowly with Hiro holding onto my hand. It was dark and damp in there. There was a lot of empty boxes and other junk. I moved closer to Hiro and he wrapped his arm around me. Baymax put both arms around us.

I saw a bright light down the warehouse.

"Hiro look." He saw the light and grabbed something for the floor.

"A broom seriously?"

"You have any better ideas." I rolled my eyes and continued to walk towards the light. There in the middle of the warehouse was a workshop a full blown lab.

"Oh my god Hiro, look at all of this." I brought him over and he gasped. All over the lab was weapons are weapons. I saw Honey Lemons chemical balls. Wasabi's laser knives, GoGo's magnetic disks, Fred's fire breath, Hiro's microbots, and...My energy source.

Hiro picked up the microbot and looked at everything else. "He managed to build all of our weapons."

"But how?" I asked. Hiro and I rummaged through everything but before we could find anything on him. I heard Baymax say. "Oh no."

We turned around and saw something. There was a man dressed all in red with a black mask with red glowing eyes. He was standing on top of a huge moving platform of microbots. One of his hands had my energy glove and the other one was a laser hand. He had a satchel.

I grabbed his hand and whispered "On the count of three, one two, THREE!" We then went into a run.

"Wait Baymax!" Hiro shouted. He was following us slowly. We ran back and pulled don his arms. I looked up and the man was following us. We continued to run aiming for the door. He threw a chemical ball freezing the door.

"CRAP!" We shouted together. I looked up and saw a window.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and we raced up the stairs. As we went up the man threw another chemical ball trapping my leg in it.

"Baymax go on out the window." Hiro ran to me trying to help me out.

"Hiro go on ahead."

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU." He said. As he tried to get me out. I looked up and saw the man was getting closer. He aimed a bunch of microbots at us. I braced myself waiting for them to crash on us when I looked up and saw that Baymax was holding a board against them.

"Hang on." He said. He then managed to get me out and I toppled on top of him. I looked up and the man was ready to strike again. I got up and started to run dragging Hiro and Baymax with me. I looked out the window and pushed Baymax through causing Hiro and I to go at the same time, falling on top of Baymax outside.

Baymax was holding onto us. "I will scan you two for injuries. Scan complete you have slight bruising which should heal and both of your heart rates has increased."

I looked over at Hiro and said, "What. The. Hell was that?!"

"I don't know but I think we found the master."

3rd P.O.V

The man in black re watched the battle. His minion did well with scaring them. He decided to call them up. "You did well with scaring them please keep it up."

"Yes Master but...I felt like I knew one of them." The Master sighed he knew this would be a problem. He reached into his black coat and pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons.

"Now I want you to follow them you listen to me." He pressed another button. "Follow them and the next time Akria is alone end her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master". The minion hung up the phone and begun to follow the two kids and the robot. Not remembering exactly who they were before the master had them. But they knew that they must listen to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Akria's P.O.V

We ran as fast as we could away from that warehouse. We finally stopped for a moment inside an alley. I looked down at my foot which was covered in pink guck. Hiro was out a breath leaning on the brick wall. I was still in shock with what happened. All of our designs were somehow in the hand of the master and he was using them.

"Hiro what just happened?"

"I don't know Akria."

"Should we tell the others?" I asked. "There probably are wondering where we went."

"Yeah we should what we found is a huge lead." Baymax tried to stand up but he began to deflate.

"Oh no." We said together.

"Low Battery." He flopped over and fell on top of me.

"Ah Baymax" Hiro got him up and wrapped an arm around him and I did the same.

"Guess we have to take him home so he can charge." Hiro said sighing.

"I'll text the gang maybe they can meet us at the cafe." I sent a quick text and helped Hiro with Baymax.

"I iii am health commmm. I will scan, scan complete."

"Come on buddy let's get you to your charger." Hiro said with a smile. All the way home Baymax acted drunk. I swear Hiro's brother did that on purpose. So we walked back to the lucky cafe with a drunk robot.

As we walked home a few cats went by and Baymax went crazy.

"HAIRY BABIES." He tried to run after them but Hiro stopped him.

"Whoa bud you can pet Mochi when we get home." I did my best not laugh but this was entertaining.

"Don't laugh." Hiro said pointing a finger at me. I did my best to not laugh but it was hard. We finally reached home and opened the door. Baymax was almost all the way deflated.

"Okay Baymax stay quite okay." Hiro said shushing him. Baymax did it back. It felt like my sides were about to burst. This was way too funny. We helped up the stairs and got to our room. "Alright now one foot in front of the other." Hiro helped him get into his charger and soon enough he was filling up with air and was back to his normal self. I looked at Hiro and both of us exhausted from this whole ordeal. We collapsed on the nearest thing which happened to be Hiro's bed.

"You too seem to be tired I would recommend a nap to regenerate your energy." I thought for a moment a nap would be nice but how can I sleep when we found out all of our technology is the hands of a complete madman.

"Not now Baymax." I said standing up. I began to pace around. "How did he get our tech it makes no sense." Hiro sat up and walked towards me.

"I know I mean there is no one he could have..." He stopped midsentence.

"What? What is it?" Hiro pointed at a corner of a ceiling. I looked closely and saw a small camera.

"Oh. My. God. You don't think."

"Yes. Give me that chair." I brought one over to him and he climbed on top of it reaching for the camera. "Got it." He came down and brought it over to me. I looked closely at it. It was an ingenious design.

"Someone has been spying on us."

"Maybe the master was able to zoom in our tech. Maybe there's another one in your garage. "

"Let's check." Hiro slipped the camera in his pocket and we went down into our garage. We did a through look around. Until I found another one.

"Hiro found it." I got it off and brought it down to him. He compared it with the other one.

"Yup there the same camera's."

"How did they get in here?"

"That's what I would like to know." Hiro said holding onto the cameras.

"You want me to call everyone." I said holding up my phone.

"Have them meet us at SFIT."

"On it" I dialed GoGo. It rung a few times and then I heard pick up. "Hey GoGo...

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? WE WERE ALL TERRIFIED. WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE KIDNAPPED OR..."

"Calm down GoGo were fine. Were at the Lucky Cafe. We need you tell everyone to meet us at SFIT in Hiro's lab and bring our bags. We found something."

I heard a shout from Fred that sounded like "What is it?!"

"Just get over to SFIT now."

"Were on it." She then hung up the phone.

"There on their way Hiro."

"Good then let's get back Baymax and head over to."

"Hiro."

"Yeah." I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I don't know why but I needed a hug and Baymax wasn't around. He was shocked for a minute but hugged back. We stayed there for a moment savoring this peaceful minute we were able to grab. I knew being a superhero would never be peaceful but Hiro is here to make it peaceful.

"Now come on." He said. "Let's get going, we have a villain to catch."

3rd P.O.V

The minion watched the boy and the girl Akria come out of the house with a robot and get on a trolley. "I'm following them now there on their way to SFIT."

"Good remember your mission."

"Yes master." The minion hung up and begun to follow the trolley. He watched the kids closely. Something about them seemed familiar, but which one. He shook the thought out of his head he had to obey the master. It was his mission to end the girl Akria. Yet something told him he can't hurt anyone. It was like a faint memory. That he protects and doesn't hurt. The minion grabbed his head. "I must continue my mission I must end that girl." Back to normal he continued following them to SFIT.


	7. Chapter 7

Akria's P.O.V

The sun was starting to set when we reached SFIT. Good thing the labs are always open all night long. Hiro kept the cameras in his pocket the whole time. We agreed not to destroy them until we know how it was made and maybe even who made it.

"Here's our stop come on." I got out and raced to the entrance with Hiro and Baymax close behind. I saw the gang waiting outside and they basically ran us over. They hugged all the three of us and squeezed the breath out of me.

"We were so worried." Honey Lemon said.

"Are you guys okay?" GoGo asked.

"Yeah were fine." Hiro said.

"Were okay." I said back. They all took a step back and at the same time they all shouted. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

We stepped back in surprise and I let out a small scream. They all went on a rant and Hiro rolled our eyes. Finally I had enough.

"GUYS!" All of them stared at me in shock. I have never raised my voice at all. So this was my 1st time yelling at them. "Sorry, let's go inside and Hiro and I will explain everything." All of them still staring at me we walked inside the building. Hiro grabbed my hand and whispered.

"That was terrifying."

"Sorry."

"No it's cute when you're angry your nose scrunches up." I punched him in the shoulder lightly and then kissed him on the check. He smiled back.

We walked into Hiro's lab. "Okay so this is what happened." Hiro said. We then went into full explanation on everything that happened. "So that's the story."

"Let me get this straight." GoGo said. "The master has all of our tech and tried to kill you two with it."

"Yes" We said together.

"And he knows how to use it all." Wasabi asked.

"Yes" We said together

"And apparently he was spying on you two with mini cameras." Honey Lemon added on.

"Yes"

"Well..." Fred said. "This is the next chapter of our story. Full of darkness and secrets and..." We all looked at Fred who immediately stopped talking.

"Anyway we were going to look at these cameras and see if we could find anything unique about them that might lead us to the master." Hiro said setting them on the table. "So let's get to work. Check your guys labs and see if there our any cameras in there too."

We broke off and every one of us found a camera in our lab. This has gotten even creepier. My dad did say he does study people. But why would he want to study us and how does he know we our superheroes. We brought our cameras in and we all studied them trying to find something unique about them. We spent almost all evening studying the cameras and found nothing.

"This cameras are so simple there is nothing unique about them." Hiro said frustrated.

"Guys how about we revisit this in the morning we should all get some sleep." Honey Lemon suggested. There was a hug chorus of yawns in agreement. They all started to leave till it was me and Hiro left.

"Come on Akria we should go home."

"In a minute I'll meet you outside, I just need to check something."

"Ok I'll meet you out there." Hiro and Baymax walked out and I went over to my lab. I had some files I needed. I had ideas for a new suit and I wanted to make sure they were safe with me. I was about to walk out of my lab when I felt a chill down my spine.

"Something's not right." I turned around looking at the window when a mob of microbots come busting in. They all surrounded me. "HIRO!" I shouted. He couldn't hear me thought. The microbots pinned me down to the floor. I tried to break free but I couldn't.

"HIRO!"

Hiro's P.O.V

"I hope we can figure this out buddy. This master he...he's something we haven't faced before." Baymax was looking toward the building. "What is it buddy."

"I sense a great increase of distress from the building."

"Akria." I raced toward the building and tried to get through but the door was locked.

"AKRIA!"

Akria's P.O.V

As I struggled I saw the man come through the one in the black mask. The master. He looked down at me and curled his fist up making the microbots hold me tighter. He then brought out his laser knife.

"Who are you master?"

"I am not the master I simply work for him." He spoke in a deep voice. His eyes continued to glow red. He was ready to lower knife. I had to do something. I tried move my arm and reach for my glove which was across the floor. I stretched out and grabbed the glove. I held it up and aimed it at his face. He went backward and the microbots came off of me. I slowly stood up catching my breath.

I must have knocked the mask off. It was laying right in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and looked at the man. He turned around and looked straight at me. The face I knew that face. He had brown eyes and black hair. He reminded me of someone I knew. I looked closely at his face and gasped in shock.

I knew that face from photos I've seen. "Are you...Tadashi?" His eyes turned cruel and dark not all as Hiro described.

"Who's Tadashi?"

"You don't know? The..." My mind raced with a thought. "The master is controlling you!" He didn't say anything. He walked towards me looking threatening. I aimed the glove but he grabbed my hand and took the glove off. He held me up and looked at me.

"The master has changed his mind he would like to meet you instead." He took the mask out of my hand and put it on.

"Tadashi you have to remember please. Remember your brother Hiro." He said nothing. But held onto my wrist gripping it tightly. The microbots surrounded us and moved us out of the building. As we went out into the night gripped onto my tightly. I tried to break free but couldn't. I looked down and saw Hiro chasing me.

"AKRIA!"

"HIRO IT'S..." Tadashi covered my mouth with a chemical ball. I looked down at Hiro and could hear his cries.

"AKRIA! AKIRA. I WILL FIND YOU. AKRIA!"

Hiro's P.O.V

I knelt on the ground as I watched the master take Akria away. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. "Akria." I whispered. I tore up the grass and threw it on the ground. "Akria." I held onto my knees and cried into them. Baymax sat by me.

"Hiro you seem to be in distress." I looked up at Baymax and wiped my tears.

"The master...he...he was Akria."

"Will saving Akria improve your emotional state?"

"Yes, it will." I stood up and looked at the city skyline. "I will find you Akria."


	8. Chapter 8

Akria's P.O.V

He held onto me tightly and we went across the city in a flash. We then went across the ocean to a nearby island. I struggled through Tadashi's grip.

My mouth was still covered with the chemical ball guck. So I couldn't speak. I mumbled through it trying to escape. He looked down at me and said. "It's no use Akria Tanaka. The master will be seeing you." I looked up at him, even though he was scaring the heck out of me, I knew he was good inside. He was being controlled I knew it. And this was Hiro's brother. I heard so much about him.

We then landed on the island and the microbots dispersed but Tadashi still kept his grip on me. He ripped the guck off of my mouth. "Ow couldn't you be a little gentler."

He grabbed my wrist. "The master is waiting for you. He has a lot to tell you." I was trying to not be scared even though inside I was secretly screaming.

"Master really what kind of supervillain name is that?" He just let a sigh and dragged me into the building. I tripped over myself as he dragged but he forced me back up. I looked down at my sweatshirt and remembered I was wearing Hiro's SFIT sweatshirt. I hope he is going to get help and not be stupid by following me.

He dragged me into a large room and threw me into there. I hit the floor hard. "Hey!" I shouted. The floor was cold and the room was dark. I could only see Tadashi's red eyes from his max.

"Master." He said kneeling on the ground, "I have brought Akria Tanaka."

"You did well please stay here." His voice was like nails on a chalkboard and made me shiver all over. I looked up and saw a man standing there. He was dressed all in black and his mask was black the only thing I could see was the bright piercing yellow eyes on the mask.

"So you're the master or is this another plot twist I have to deal with."

"Ha sarcasm to hide your fear won't work with me little girl."

I stood up and looked straight at him and curled up my fist. "I'm not afraid of you." I said with all the courage I could muster.

"Yes you are I can see it in your eyes. Your hands are shaking and your other hand is clutching onto that sweatshirt that is your boyfriends. You are terrified of me."

I took a deep breath and stared at him again. "I am not afraid of you. Maybe you're the coward hiding behind that mask."

"No I'm not Akria Tanaka."

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me? And what did you do Tadashi?!"

"Wow so many questions. Well I will say I have opened his mind."

"Your mind controlling him." I said flatly.

"Same thing. As for the other questions. I need you here because your mind can help me succeed."

"I would rather die than help you." I spat at him.

"You'll change your mind soon." He snapped his fingers and Tadahsi rushed over grabbing me by the throat. He held up and squeezed slightly. I gasped for air and begun to choke. He snapped his fingers again and Tadashi dropped. I hit the floor once more hard. The master came up to me and lifted up my face. "You will work for me soon enough." He dropped my face and I laid there. "Keep an eye on her me. I have some business to attend too. He closed the door and I heard him lock it.

I sat up slowly and looked at Tadashi. "You can take of that mask you know." He tilted his head and surprisingly he took it off.

"You called me Tadashi. Why?"

"That's your name Tadashi."

"I have no name I only work for the master."

"Yeah I got that." I looked all around for any chance of escape but there was no way out and even if there was I would have to get through Tadashi. He kept eyeing me or I guess he was studying me. "What is it?"

"That sweatshirt what is SFIT?"

"It's the college I go too." He tilted his head again he reminded of a lost child trying to remember something but couldn't.

"Tell me more about this...this Tadashi."

"I don't know much but he was intelligent young man. He was strong and caring especially toward his idiot brother Hiro. All Tadashi wanted to do was help and he died trying to help someone. His legacy lives on though through his brother he tries to help people just like him."

"Hiro." He whispered. I saw something change in his eyes they became softer, gentler. For a moment I could see him then he stiffened up and his eyes went cold. "You better get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow dealing with the master."

I let out a sigh. I was so close to reaching him but that damn master has him controlled somehow. He turned around to check the door and I looked at his neck. In there was small chip implanted in his skin. That's how mind control chips. I thought about taking it out right then and there then I realized, not knowing how taking out the chip could affect him. I would have to bide my time till I figured something out. I curled up on the floor into the sweatshirt. I took a whiff of it and the smell reminded me of Hiro. Hiro. His screams still rung in my head. "Hiro" I whispered. I kissed the sweatshirt and curled up into a ball and went into a light sleep dreading of the day ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiro's P.O.V

I called Aunt Cass to come pick me up at the school. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay right there right where I lost her. Baymax sat next to me and held me. "It will be alright..."

"No Baymax it won't be. Akria was kidnapped by the master." I stood up pacing around the grass.

"Hiro your blood pressure is rising you should calm down."

"I CAN'T BAYMAX." I shouted. I looked away and pushed my hair back. "Akria was taken away right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it don't you understand that buddy. I couldn't save her from the master. Who knows what he is going to do to her. He could..." I tried that block that thought from my mind before Baymax said anything I heard a shout.

"Hiro, Baymax, Akria." It was Aunt Cass. I looked at her as she ran toward me. How am I going to break this to her. "Hiro" She said relieved. She ran up to me and hugged me holding onto me tightly. She stroked my Hiro. "You sounded so scared on the phone. What's wrong?"

I stepped away from here and looked away. I couldn't look her in the eyes. "Hiro where's Akria?" I turned away from her and could feel the tears come down from eyes. I felt her touch my shoulder and turn me around. "Hiro." She looked me right in the eyes. "Where's Akria?"

I took a deep breath and told Aunt Cass everything that happened right from the warehouse to what happened tonight. I saw her eyes shine with fear and I could see tears starting to come from her eyes. "Aunt Cass I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been able to..."

"Hiro there was nothing you could have done. If you had done something who knows what have happened to you." She stroked my hair and placed her hand on my cheek. I could feel the tears coming down and hit her hand.

"What am I going to do Aunt Cass? I lost Tadashi. I can't lose Akria too."

"Listen to me Hiro we are going to call the police then you are going to suit up you and everyone else and you are going to do everything in your power to bring her back." I saw a fire in her eye. Was she serious does she want me to go after this guy?

"You want me to go after him?"

"Hiro I want you stop him because no one threatens my kids. And if anyone can save Akria you can. No let's get home and I'll call the police then you call everyone up. Okay?"

"Okay." Aunt Cass wiped my tears and walked my over to her car. Baymax followed behind us and put an arm around my shoulder. We drove home in silence and I curled up fist. Aunt Cass was right I have to go after him and save Akria.


	10. Chapter 10

Akria's P.O.V

I woke up with a headache. I should never sleep on a concrete floor but I had no choice in that matter. The master didn't exactly give me a 5 star hotel to stay in. I looked all around and saw Tadashi sitting there. "Were you watching me all night" I asked rubbing my head.

"The master asked me to watch you all night." He said a matter of factly.

"That is not at all creepy." I said standing up. All of a sudden the door bursted open and in came the master holding a chair.

"Ah you're awake." He set the chair down and snapped his fingers. Tadashi then gripped my wrist and threw me into the chair. I tried to stand away from the chair, but he held me down. The master then handed him several ropes which Tadashi tied me down with the ropes. "Isn't that more comfortable Akria." He hissed out.

"Yeah thanks master. Now what do you want with me?" I said struggling against the ropes.

"I want your mind Akria." He kneeled down and looked straight at me. "You see your energy source is ingenious I managed to figure it out yet...it isn't the same as yours. It would ever be so kind if you could create it here. "

I looked up at him and hissed, "I would never put that energy in your hands." He stood up and turned around he snapped his figures and in the blink of an eye I felt a hard slap across my face.

"You will give me that energy." I looked up and saw it was Tadashi who slapped me. He remained silence as the master said that.

"No" I said again. Crack! Another slap against the face.

"Reconsider I need that energy source."

"Why?"

"That's for you to find out now please." He looked at me again. I can't let him have it. If he had it who knows what he would do with it?

I stared right at him and said once again. "No" Crack one more slap across the face. This one was stronger and more powerful. The master got right in my face and held onto the chair.

"You will give me that energy source and you will tell me how everyone technology works. I need to know all of it. "

"Why you seem to have it all working from what I can tell."

"It's not as strong not as powerful as Big Hero 7's that's why I need you to fix all of that."

"I would rather die" I spat out at him.

"That can be arranged." He said. He reached into his coat and pulled out a knife my heart began to pound and I could feel myself to sweat. He then placed knife on my cheek, I could feel the cold metal of the knife. I took a deep breath. He then quickly cut my cheek. I looked down at the floor and could feel the blood run from my cheek. I tried to stay calm. I could not show fear. He lifted the knife again and cut the other cheek. Once again. I did not respond. Stay calm, stay calm. He lifted the knife again when I heard a shout.

"STOP" I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw Tadashi was standing up staring at the Master.

"What is it?" The Master said menacingly.

"Drop the knife you don't need to hurt her."

"Then what do you suggest I do."

Tadashi thought for a moment and then said, "How about an incentive?"

"Yes thank you, if you do not agree about the energy in about an hour. I will kill your Hiro. And if you still don't agree I will kill the rest of Big Hero 7." He then stormed out of the room locking the door.

I looked up at Tadashi who then asked. "Are you okay?"

"What do you care, you work for the master."

"I know but," He curled up his fist. "For some reason I couldn't let him hurt you." I smiled there is still something in Tadashi some part of him that isn't being controlled. If I can get that chip out then... The light bulb went off in my head. If I agree with The Master to do his work, then he'll show me in his lab and maybe...just maybe I could find of invent something to help Tadashi. I felt the blood go down from cheeks. Tadashi looked again at me staring at the blood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. He then slowly dabbed the blood away. He then quickly stepped away saying nothing. He just stayed in the room looking away from me. I smiled in the inside and thought to myself. I will get out of here, with Tadashi back to normal.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiro's P.O.V

I slept restlessly that night nervous about Akria. Images flooded through my mind. I saw her backed up against a wall. I saw her screaming for mercy. I saw her lying on the ground... I sat straight up breathing heavily. Baymax looked at me. "Hiro your blood pressure has increased dramatically."

"I know Baymax I'm a little on edge." I got up and walked around my room. I had called everyone last night and told them what happened. They all insisted on coming over but I told them to wait till morning. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed. I came out my hands shaking. How could I have let her go? "Hiro" I looked up and Baymax was staring at me. "You are feeling anger"

"Yeah I am, Akria was taken away from me, and I have to find her. No matter what."

"Hiro." I felt his huge arms wrap around me and hugged me. "It is alright to cry." I stepped away from him.

"Not now Baymax"

"Crying is a natural response to pain."

"Crying won't bring Akria back!" I shouted.

"Hiro you seem to be emotional unstable please calm down."

"NO! Akria could be hurt or dead! Because of the master. I need to find him and if he so much as laid one finger on her I'll..." I stopped mid-sentence. This was like with Callaghan all over again. I can't kill someone it's wrong. I shouldn't stoop to their level. "Tadashi wouldn't want me to hurt him would he?"

"No" Baymax simply said. I thought for a moment I need to calm down. I needed a minute to think.

"This is the 1st test of my..." I smiled and turned around watching the video of Tadashi. It made me smile and it reminded of me of what I meant to do as a hero.

"Thanks Baymax that..." But the video wasn't over with. I heard a laughing voice one.

"Now your face is red!" I smiled remembering that night only a few days ago.

"Akria I promise you everything will be alright. We will figure this out together."

"You promise?"

"I promise." The video paused and I looked at it. "I promise Akria, I will fix this."

"Hiro!" I heard Aunt Cass shout. "There all here!"

"Come on Baymax let's go find Akria."


	12. Chapter 12

Akria's P.O.V

I sat in that chair for a while. There was no way to keep track of time here. Tadashi stayed in there with me. I wasn't sure what to say. What exactly do you say to the mind controlled you thought was dead brother of your boyfriend. Not exactly your everyday problem. He however seemed to have questions.

"Tell me more about this college?"

"Why?" I asked.

"There is something about your sweatshirt reminds me of something. Something I may have had."

"Don't you know who you are?"

"All I know is that I work for the master. Please can you tell me a little bit more?" His eyes softened and I knew if I could reach him a little more he might be able to overcome the power of the master. So I spoke him I told him about my life at SFIT. I told him about the gang. I told him about Hiro and Baymax. "Hiro" He whispered again. I leaned forward hoping Hiro's name would have snagged a memory a real one. All of sudden the door busted open.

The master came walking in and looked at me. Tadashi quickly looked away from me. "So Akria have you made up your mind, or do I have to do more persuading." He brought his knife out and twirled it around.

This was my chance if I can use what he has to help Tadashi and maybe break out of here. Then I'll be good to go. "You have a deal Master just don't hurt my friends."

"Wonderful welcome to your 1st job." He snapped his fingers and Tadashi came over to untie me from the chair. He then lifted me up and dragged me down the hallway with the master leading the way. I tried to note something unique about this place but it was simple and I couldn't get a good enough look because Tadahsi kept pushing me forward.

I was then brought into this small lab which held anything you could imagine in a lab. You name it he had it. Perfect I thought to myself. I could build something to help Tadashi and something to get out of this god forsaken place. "He will watch over you I'll be back be tonight to check your progress." He walked out of the room and I smiled. I grabbed a seat and immediately started working.

Whenever Tadashi turned around I took a closer look at his chip. I knew exactly what I needed to take it out. I walked around the lab working so hard. Tadashi looked at my work and commented. "That doesn't look like your energy source."

"Uuuuhhhh it's something more powerful I guarantee it." He seemed oblivious which was what I needed right now. He turned around and just stood by the door. I let out a breath of relief and continued to work on the device. After a couple hours...I think I heard the door open and the master was back. He looked at me and I hid the device in the pocket of the sweatshirt.

"So has the energy source coming on."

"Frankly I'll need more time. It took a long time to create the source. It took months and months. I hurt myself a few times creating it. It will take more than a day to create it again. "

"I want it now." He said to me. I looked straight at his mask trying to find his eyes.

"It will take time, you have to be patient." He lifted his hand and curled it into a fist. I prepared myself for a punch across the face. Instead it was a punch in the stomach. I collapsed onto the ground and had a coughing fit. Man he really packs a wallop. I held onto my stomach. I felt like throwing up. He kneeled down and lifted up my chin.

"Listen to me little girl. I am not a patient man. I want that energy source now. I want it be the end of this week..." He threw my face to the ground and I hit it pretty hard. "I'll be kind tonight however you can have tonight and part of tomorrow off." He snapped his fingers once again. And Tadashi came over. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed one of my hands to a nearby desk. He gave the master the key. "Sleep well tonight Akria." He took one last look at me and gave me one final slap against the face. He walked out of the room laughing.

I let out a deep breath. My stomach still hurt and now my face was throbbing. I took my other hand I reached into my pocket I still had the device though. Tadashi looked at me with sympathy. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why do you work with me if you hate the way he is treating me. You stopped him from hurting me earlier. Why?"

"Like I said before, I don't know." Maybe I could use the device. I moved forward a little but I was held back by the handcuffs. Damn it. I sat back down struggling against the handcuffs. I pulled and pulled but it wasn't coming away from the desk. So I just sat there on the floor. Hurting like hell and lost. Tadashi looked at me, I could tell he wanted to help but something held him back. "I have to go." He said abruptly. "The master needs to see me." He left the room locking the door behind him.

I curled up into a ball grasping the device. Now that I was alone I broke down. The tears rolled down my cheeks onto the floor. My eyes were turning bloodshot. I was in pain. I wanted to go back home. Back to Aunt Cass back to Baymax back to Hiro. "Hiro" I whispered as I continued. I prayed he would come and get me but I couldn't stay here for much longer. There is no way I would live by the end of this week with the way I was being treated.

I laid there crying and crying. I've held it in for so long that it all came out at once. I wanted Hiro to be here. He would tell me everything would be alright. He would make everything better. "Hiro" I whispered again. I laid there the rest of the night crying and eventually feel asleep, dreaming of Hiro telling me. I promise everything will be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiro's P.O.V

I walked downstairs and the saw the whole gang there. They were talking to Aunt Cass probably making sure is okay. "Hey guys." They all turned at the same time and all of their faces were solemn. "Listen um..." GoGo came up to me and gave me a huge hug followed by Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi.

They broke away from me and I wiped a few tears from my face.

"Hiro what's the plan." Honey Lemon asked.

"Come on meet me in the garage and will talk about it in there." I went down having them following me. I sat down in the chair and brought up my computer.

"Hiro can you please explain what exactly happened again." Wasabi asked. So I went into detail about the entire situation. All of them looked pretty angry.

"How could the master do this?" GoGo said with anger in her voice. "We have to get her back."

"I know but we have to be smart about this." I said. "I'm going to have Baymax scan the city like we did before. Baymax has had scan her before so he would know exactly where she is."

"Then why aren't we going out there right now." Fred exclaimed.

"The master has all of our technology and probably knows all our moves. We need to prepare ourselves for the fight. We have no idea what we're going to go up against. We need to train."

"Are we willing to risk a day to train then go get Akria now?" Wasabi asked.

I thought for a moment. I mean why not get her right now but we have no idea what the master is capable of we have to be ready for him. "No we need to be prepared for anything the master could throw at us. Will spend the day training and tonight I'll have Baymax scan the city and will bring her home. But we can't take any risks. We have to be ready."

They all nodded their heads in agreement and I stood up. "Okay guys let's get started." That entire day we were at Fred's house and did nothing but train and train. We found new ways to use are tech and improved our fighting skills. By the end of the day I felt a little better about going to get Akria. I just prayed she was still okay. I climbed onto Baymax. "Okay bud let's find a high place and start the scan."

We busted into the air and found a high skyscraper that looked over the entire city. "Okay Baymax. Scan."

"Akria seems to be there." He pointed out towards the ocean at the island were the silent sparrow took place.

'What is she doing there?" I asked myself. "Is anyone else there Baymax?"

"Two males one is..." He stopped midway.

"What is it Baymax?"

"My signal was disable I can longer read the island. I can't identify the two males there."

"We have to get there now." I went back to the gang and they looked at eager to find out where we were going. "Akria is on the silent sparrow island." They all gasped in shock.

"What is she doing there?" GoGo asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. Get on everyone." They all climbed on and we flew into the sky. Baymax headed straight into the island. The sun was down and the moon was full. It shined down onto the ocean as we flew over. I looked down at Baymax and whispered to myself. "I'm coming for you Akria, I'm bringing you home."


	14. Chapter 14

Akria's P.O.V

I opened my eyes expecting to see Tadashi and then I remembered the master asked for him. I tried to stretch my arms but felt the pull of the hand cuffs. They were starting to get annoying. I sat there for a moment looking the lab. I spent the night clutching onto the device for dear life. I just hoped Tadashi could get here soon. If I could remove the chip then maybe he can help me.

I sat there for a few moments leaning against the desk. My face was still throbbing and I had a huge headache. My stomach was in pain. I knew I wouldn't last much longer I had to get out of here. I sat there looking at the handcuff and begun to think about everyone wondering what they were doing. Were they even looking for me?

All of sudden I heard a whisper just a whisper from outside the door. Was the master coming back? "Get the door open she might be in there." My heart leaped, I knew that voice. I saw a laser pop through the metal door. It's oh my god they came. The door dropped open and it made a clear way to get through.

I saw Hiro peaked in and when he saw me his face lit up. He raced towards me and I could see the tears coming down from his eyes. He took off his helmet and knelt down by me. "Hiro" I whispered softly. I could feel my own tears coming out of my own eyes. I prayed this wasn't a dream. His hand reached out and he touched my cheeks. He wiped my tears and traced the now present scars on my cheek.

"Akria. Oh my god." He then gave me a hug not just any hug. This one was warm and comforting me. It brought me back into the real world. Not what I had to live with here for a few days. I leaned into his shoulder crying onto it. He stroked my hair holding onto my so tight.

"Hiro I..."

"Sshhhhh everything is okay your safe & sound now. You don't have to worry about anything. We're getting you out of here. Wasabi we could use your help. "

'Hiro there is something you should know..."

"Later 1st we need to get you out of here. Oh my god." Hiro looked at my face. "What did he do to you?"

"It's fine Hiro but listen." I doubled over in pain. Damn the master sure does punch hard. Wasabi came over and carefully cut the hand cuff from the table. I still had part of it on my wrist but at least I was free but Tadahsi wasn't. Hiro helped me up and wrapped his arm around me for support.

"Let's go. Guys go on ahead make sure the way is clear will meet you outside." They all went on ahead with Hiro and Baymax staying with me. "Come on Akria let's bring you take you home." He begin to help me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hiro there is something I need to tell you it's pretty important."

"Not now Akria we need to get you out of here." I sighed I broke away from Hiro and looked down the hallway. "Akria what are you doing?"

"I have to save someone." I said pulling out the device of the pocket.

"Who?" Hiro asked concerned.

"Your brother." I then sprinted down the hallway holding the device. This is it now or never. I left a confused Hiro there probably thinking I have gone crazy. I ran down passing several doors. I stopped at one and closely listened to the door I heard Tadahsi's and the master's voice. I took a deep breath and bursted into the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Akria's P.O.V

I bursted in and I was in another lab room with the master and Tadashi. Maybe it was a mistake to go rushing in well too late to change that. I went in against a supervillain with no tech but I had something better my intelligence and some pretty kick-ass karate moves.

"How did you escape?" The master exclaimed.

"Listen to me." I completely ignored the master and looked at Tadashi. "Your name is Tadashi Hamada." He looked at me confused but I kept speaking. "You are the brother of Hiro Hamada. You are the nephew of Cass Hamada. You are a student at SFIT." Tadashi grasped his head in pain.

'Stop it stop it!" He yelled.

"I'm telling you the truth. You built Baymax a healthcare..."

"STOP IT!" He yelled once more. Thinking he was yelling at me I looked over at the master who was holding a remote control.

"This ends now." I charged forward sliding down onto the floor sweep kicking the master. I knocked him onto the floor and he fell over. That should keep him occupy. I rushed over to Tadashi and climbed onto his back. He begun to try to throw me off.

"Hold still Tadahsi."

"MY NAME IS NOT TADASHI!" He said as I tried to get the device on him to remove his chip.

"YES IT IS!" I placed the device on his neck and quickly removed it. I looked down on his neck. The chip was gone. I let out a sigh of relief. However Tadashi fell over causing me to fall on top of him. "Oh god." I whispered. I crawled over to him checking his pulse. Phew he was still alive just unconscious. I began to get him up when I felt a punch across my face sending me to the ground. I looked up wiping the blood form my face.

"You." The master hissed. "Have taken everything from me and know I will take your life" He punched me again and again. I tried to stand up to fight but he was too strong. He sent punch after punch. I laid on the ground looking at Tadashi. I have to bring him home I can't give up. He sent another punch my way. I laid on the ground trying to stand up the master looked down at me.

"Are you ready for the end Akria." Out of know where I saw a red fist sending the master backwards. I smiled knowing it was Baymax and Hiro. I heard him shout.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" I blushed widely but remembered Tadashi was still unconscious. I crawled over to him making sure he was still okay. Black spots begun to dance across my eyes. No not now. I have to stay awake. I then heard another shout as Hiro and Baymax came back.

"Damn it!" Whoa did he just curse. I've never heard Hiro curse before. "He go away." Hiro rushed to me. "What were you thinking?" He exclaimed. "Akria my brother is..." He looked down at the body I was holding. "Tadashi?" He whispered. I nodded my head slowly.

"He's alive Hiro, He's alive." Hiro looked at me then looked at Tadahsi again. Tears begun to stream down his face as he stared at his once thought dead brother. I brought them back together. Hiro has his brother again. I smiled and then my vision started to fade going black. "Hiro everything is safe. Were all safe and sound." He touched my cheek and then I passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiro's P.O.V

I couldn't even speak. What had just happened? Is he really alive or am I just dreaming? "Tadashi" I whispered again. I looked at him. He was still exactly the same. Same face same hair but how? He died in the fire right? Callaghan said so. Then how is he laying right in front of me? Baymax looked down too and said.

"Tadashi. Tadahsi is here." I couldn't even say anything, I was into much of a shock. How? Is that what Akria was trying to tell me that Tadahsi was alive that he was here all along? And why did she have to save him? "Hiro" Baymax said again. "I have scanned both of them, they both require medical attention I recommend a hospital."

"Yeah sure buddy." Baymax picked up Tadashi and I picked up Akria. We then quickly got out of the building. Everyone was waiting outside for us.

"Hiro is Akria okay?" GoGo asked.

"No we need to take her to the hospital." I climbed onto Baymax keeping Akria by me. I looked down as Baymax held onto Tadashi. They all crowded around us and there was a huge collective gasp.

"Is that..." Honey Lemon said.

"Yes I have to get them both to the hospital now. I'll explain what I know when I meet you guys at the hospital. Fred, do you think you can get Heathcliff to pick you guys up?"

"Yeah I think so Hiro but is that really Tadashi?" Fred asked.

"Yes it is him, like I said I'll explain at the hospital." Before they could say anything else Baymax and I flew into the air. I held onto Akria as tightly as I could. I found myself staring at her face. She now had a scar on each side of the cheek. I hate to imagine how she got that. Her face was red and slightly bruised. When I helped her up she doubled over in pain. Who knows what kind of pain the master caused her? And who knows what he did to Tadashi? "Come Baymax faster we have to get to the hospital now!"

"I will increase my speed." With a sudden burst a speed we were in the hospital in seconds flat.

"Come on Baymax let's go!" I raced inside carrying Akria as Baymax came in carrying Tadashi. All of the doctors rushed toward us taking Akria and Tadashi away from me. They seemed confused but I couldn't say much. Before they could call Aunt Cass I figured it would be best to hear the news from me 1st.

I stood outside of the hospital in my normal clothes. "Aunt Cass." I said into the phone.

"Oh my god Hiro are you okay? Did you find Akria?" She questioned.

"Yeah Aunt Cass everything well...I found Akria. Were at the hospital now."

"Oh my god. I'm on my way now. I'll be there soon."

"Wait Aunt Cass there is something else you should know."

"What is it sweetie?" She said sounding worried.

"Akria found someone in the place she was in. She found...she found Tadashi." The phone was silent for a minute. "Aunt Cass." I whispered into my phone.

"I'm on my way Hiro and you better not be messing with me."

"Aunt Cass I'm not kidding. Tadashi is alive. I'll explain more when you get here just...get here, please."

"I'll be there soon sweetie." She then hung up the phone. I leaned against the wall on the building. So much had just happened.

"Hiro are you okay?" Baymax asked.

"No Baymax, I'm not Akria is hurt she might be scared for the rest of the life because of whatever The Master did to her. Let's not mention by brother just came back from the dead!"

"Maybe seeing Tadashi will make you feel better." Baymax suggested.

"I don't know Baymax, I don't even know if I want to see Tadashi. He could be different now. What if he isn't the same brother anymore? What if he changed?"

"Hiro, Tadashi will always be your brother."

I looked up at the hospital. My brother is in there. All I ever wanted was for him to be alive and here he is alive. Then why am I not crying tears of joy? Maybe I would feel different if I actually saw him. He is still my brother even if he has changed. "Let's go see them Baymax" I walked into the hospital I walked to the nurse and asked her, "Excuse me two patients were brought in by the names of Akria Tanaka and Tadashi Hamada. How are they?"

"Ms. Tanaka is still unconscious. She was in bad condition when she was brought here she should be fine. We treated all of her injuries. Mr. Hamada he is awake and stable. You can see him if you want too."

"Yes I would like to see him." She came out from behind her desk and took me down the hallway. I held onto Baymax's hand as we went down the hallway.

"He is right in there." The nurse then left me there as I stared at the door. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened the door.

I saw Tadahsi laying on the bed. He was looking out the window and he had an i.v in him just in case. He then turned his head and smiled. His eyes begun to shine. He was still the same Tadashi. "Hey nerd." He whispered.

I smiled and felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away. "Hey nerd." I said back. He sat up and I ran to him tackling him giving him a huge hug. He held onto me and it felt like he would never let go. "Tadashi." I said as I continued to cry. "I..."

"Hey everything is okay Hiro." He said holding onto me. "It's all over with and I will never leave you again." At that moment I forgot all of my worries, all of my fears. My brother was here and alive. Baymax walked in and said

"Tadashi, Hiro has missed you."

"And I missed him too Baymax. Whoa wait a minute." He looked at Baymax again. "What is Baymax doing here?"

"It's a long story Bro."

"Well I have some time. How about you tell me everything that has happened while I have been away. Maybe if you can tell me who that girl was."

"Okay then." I grabbed a seat and said "It all started when I stubbed my toe..." I then went into full detail in everything that has happened. His reactions were pretty funny. Telling him my story and of the teams and Akria's it reminded me of old times when it was just Tadashi and me. I finsihed the story and the 1st thing he said was...

"You. Have. A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Really that's what you take out of the story. I have a girlfriend."

"No I got the rest superhero, Callaghan evil, rebuilding Baymax, meeting Akria, fire, dad dead but really not. So you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do why does that interest you so much?"

"I never thought you would get a girlfriend with the way you act. I mean you pretty sarcastic, cocky and a little know it all. No girl in her right mind would date you."

"Well Akria is...Oh my god I need to check on Akria!" I said standing up.

"Hang on I want to see her."

"You sure I mean."

"Tadahsi is in perfect condition if you want I can remove the i.v" Baymax said.

"See Baymax says I'm fine. I need to meet your girlfriend. I need to see what is wrong with her since she is willing to date you."

"Don't be so mean she saved your life." I walked out of the room as Tadashi through on some normal clothes. He then came out looking like himself.

"So where is this girl of yours?"

"Um...excuse Mr." I stopped a doctor. "I'm looking for Akria Tanaka, do you know which room she is?

"I think she is two rooms down. I believe she is still unconscious she was in very bad condition when she got here."

"Thank you sir." He walked away and I grabbed Tadashi's hand. "Come on it's time for you to meet Akria. Be nice too she saved your life." He smirked and followed me down to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Akria's P.O.V

Images flashed through my head. I saw my father crying out for me. Praying I would be safe. I saw the fire again that killed my mother. I saw the master his mask staring at me. I could here is cruel laugh. The darkness of the room. The cold floor. The knife, I could still feel it against my cheek. I heard my father's voice again. "Akria please stay safe."

I felt so small so helpless. I then heard another voice it was Hiro's. "Akria." He whispered, "Akria." My eyes fluttered open. I looked at my surroundings and saw I was lying in a hospital bed. I looked above me and smiled it was Hiro.

"Hey Hiro." I whispered. He smiled and leaned over giving me a hug.

"I told you I'd find you." He whispered in my ear.

"You certainly did." I cupped his check and give him a quick kiss."

"Ahem." Hiro broke away from me and I saw Tadashi in the corner leaning against a wall with Baymax beside him.

"Hiro!" I punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Sorry I forgot. Um...Tadashi this is Akria my girlfriend." Hiro said rubbing his shoulder. "She saved your life." I looked at his brother and I knew this was the really Tadashi. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes were soft. I would never admit this in front of Hiro but his brother is kind of cute. Actually when Hiro and Tadashi stood next to each other I could see the similarities between the two of them. Tadashi held out his hand and said "Thank you for you know..."

I took his hand and said "Hey it's fine thank you too."

"For what?"

"You gave me something worth fighting for when I was with the master." Tadashi smiled and took a seat next to Hiro.

"So why are you dating this knuckle head brother of mine." I giggled slightly and Hiro just face palmed himself.

"I told you the whole story Tadashi." He exclaimed.

"I know you two meeting and becoming heroes together and the dance." I punched Hiro again.

"You told him about the dance!" I shouted.

"What?! I told him the whole story." I punched him once more.

"You told him about our 1st kiss and our 1st date and all of that!"

"Well no not our 1st date that is way too embarrassing."

"Oh now I want to hear that!" Tadahsi said. That broke the tension and all of us started laughing. Before I could say something after our laughter, I saw Honey Lemon and the gang. They walked in slowly and they were all staring at Tadashi. "Hey guys." He said waving his hand. Tadashi was then tackled by them knocking him to the floor. Hiro and I looked at each other and started to laugh. All of them on top of Tadashi were in tears. They were holding onto him and Tadashi was able to eventually get them off of him.

They then looked over at me and saw I was okay. "Akria" They all shouted. They then tackled me on the bed.

"Oh hey guys." I said as I was being squished.

"You're okay." They all said together.

"Yeah but now I can't breathe." They all got off of me and whispered sorry.

"Were so glad you're safe." GoGo said.

"And you found Tadashi!" Honey Lemon exclaimed. "Maybe you could explain this to us." They all looked at me. I mean eventually I would have to explain to them my experiences with the master.

"Okay well 1st of all Tadashi was being mind controlled by the master." I then went into detail about everything happened. Some of it was kind of hard. I touched my cheek remembering him cutting my cheek. I remember all the pain he caused me.

"I slapped you. I'm so sorry." Tadashi said when I finished the story.

"You were being controlled and you were the one that stopped him from hurting me even more." I looked over at Hiro who was sitting at the edge of my bed. He was looking down at the floor his hand curled up into a fist. He seemed tense and his eyes seemed to be filled with fire. I leaned up and grabbed onto his hand. He then relaxed. "It's okay Hiro, I'm fine now." My voice shook at the last part. I knew I was lying but I had to make sure Hiro wouldn't do anything he would regret. "Like you said before, were safe and sound."

Hiro smiled and gave me a kiss on the check. "We will be safe and sound." He said. All of a sudden Aunt Cass came in shouting.

"WERE IS MY GIRL!" She saw me and smiled. "AKRIA." She pushed through everyone and completely missed Tadashi. She then gave me a huge hug. "Oh my god you're alright. Thank the lord."

"I'm fine Aunt Cass." Tadashi looked stunned at me as I called her Aunt Cass. "Aunt Cass I think someone wants to say hi." She stood up and looked around and saw Tadahsi. She slowly walked towards him reaching out her hand. "Tadashi." She said touching his cheek. "Are you really here?"

"I'm here Aunt Cass." He said. Aunt Cass smiled as she began to cry and hugged him. I smiled as Hiro sat by me. At this moment everything was perfect. Everything was right.

"How are you here sweetie?" Aunt Cass asked him.

"I...I don't remember much. All I can recall is running into the fire. Everything was such a blur until Akria." He gestured to me and continued. "When she started talking about Hiro and the SFIT sweatshirt it started to bring back memories. So thank you once again Akria you saved me." He then did something that surprised me. He gave me a hug. "Thank you for bringing me home." I hugged him back and leaned into his shoulder. All was right in the world. Nothing could go wrong.

3rd P.O.V

The Man in black looked at the destruction Akria caused. She cost him his one leverage against Hiro and everybody. He was so close to having that energy source. If it wasn't for Big Hero 7 coming to save her. That girl she was the source of their problems. If he was going to take this city and eventually the world he needed to get rid of them all. He remembered how unstable Hiro was when he lost Akria. If he got rid of her then the whole team would break apart. The man smiled. He would give them time to relax and think everything was safe and sound. But he knew will bring the war to them. And the 1st death will be Akria.


	18. Chapter 18

Akria's P.O.V

The doctors all wanted me to spend the night just to stay safe. I complained a lot about having to spend the night. However both Hiro and Tadashi agreed they would spend it with me.

"I'll be back in the morning." Aunt Cass said giving us all hugs. "Feel better Akria. Okay?"

"I will Aunt Cass." She walked out of the room and left the three of us here.

"I still don't see why I have to spend the night."

"You still have some slight bruising on your ribs, it is safe to spend the night." I looked over at Baymax sighing.

"See even Baymax agrees." Hiro pointed out.

"Yeah but I hate being stuck here."

"Do you want some Gummy bears?" Hiro asked.

"Yes please." I said sweetly. Hiro went to the vending machine outside with Baymax leaving me with Tadashi. It was a little awkward at 1st. I mean the 1st time I meet him he kidnapped me so... it's a little awkward. However Tadashi didn't seem phased by that thought.

"So I have to ask what's your story?"

"Hiro already told you everything."

"Yeah but I want your story." Before I could say something Hiro came in with gummy bears.

"Here you go" He said tossing the bag to me. I smiled and dove into the gummy bears. During the night both of them fell asleep in the chairs but I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep and find myself back with the master. Hiro was right next to me as he fell asleep. His hand was on my bed. I wanted to sleep but I had to make sure I wouldn't wake up at the masters again. So I slipped my hand into his reassuring myself everything would be okay. As I begun to fall asleep. I looked over at Hiro and noticed he was smiling. I held onto his hand. He knew everything was right and if he felt everything would be alright then I trust him that everything will be fine. I then fell into a dreamless state of sleep.

The next morning the doctors gave me one more check up and said I could leave. Aunt Cass and picked us up right away. As we walked out of the hospital she said. "Tonight is going to be a very special night, I'll make my famous wings and I even made some fresh mochi for everyone." We all cheered knowing tonight we would get some very special food. Then something hit me. Now that Tadashi is back where am I going to live? I've been sleeping in his room all along. I have no other place to go I mean I have no other family. Aunt Cass has sort of become family. Dreading that thought of where I'll go I climbed into the car.

We all sat in back kind of squished. I was thinking should I ask Aunt Cass about living arrangements? Then as if she read my mind she said. "Now Akria I know you must be worried on where you are going to live since Tadashi is home. But don't worry I have it all taken care off."

"Wait a minute. I can still live with you guys?"

"Of course you can still live with us." Aunt Cass said like I was asking a stupid question. "You have become one of the family, your dating my nephew, and I felt like you've become a daughter for me. So of course you can stay." I was in shock. I didn't know Aunt Cass felt like that.

"Thanks." I simply said. The rest of the car ride was quiet. Tadashi was looking out the window soaking up the city, I think he was remembering everything he loved about this city, and he now has a second chance at life.

"Alright home sweet home. Things might get a little cramp but I think we can manage it." Aunt Cass said. I managed to split your guy's room into three separate small rooms. So Hiro you can't have your clutter out anymore, same with you Akria." The two of us groaned. If there is one thing we are bad at it is organizing our rooms. "No complaining. I don't need Akria breaking her arm again after she tripped on your skateboard Hiro." The two of us shrunk in our seats and Tadashi looked at the two of us.

"Oh my god Hiro did that actually happen!"

"Well um." Hiro stuttered don his words.

"Oh it happened Akria wouldn't talk to him for like a week, he was scared that she was going to break up with her."

"AUNT CASS!" Hiro shouted in embarrassment. Tadashi started to laugh and we pulled up to the cafe.

"Alright Tadahsi ready to see your home again?" Hiro asked.

"That's all I ever wanted." We came in and Tadashi stood in the cafe for a moment. He then raced upstairs, I bet to see his room. I wonder if Aunt Cass got everything set up so fast. I followed Tadahsi up the steps with Hiro behind me. I found Tadahsi in our rooms. It was just the way I saw it the 1st time I came here. Aunt Cass had Hiro and Tadashi rooms connected but there was a barrier on me. I opened it up and Aunt Cass had certainly done what she could.

It was small but I had the same bed and purple blanket. She had all my science and geeky posters up. I had my desk and laptop all set up. She had my bookshelves set up with all my books. Even though it was small it was cozy and homey. It was my room. I came out of it and saw Tadahsi in his room grabbing his hat. "My hat you still held on to it." He said to Hiro

"Of course I did no come on we got a lot of catching up to do." The rest of the day Hiro spent with Tadashi showing him all of the upgrades and the stuff he has been doing at school. I stepped back and decided to let Hiro have some quality time with his brother. So I just spent some time in my room reading and sketching. Aunt Cass kept her promise and did make her famous wings and some mochi afterwards. We then held a movie marathon of all of our favorite movies. Which consisted of explosions, superheroes, action and a lot of cars being destroyed.

"Well it's a late night, you guys should be going to bed." Aunt Cass gave us all a huge group hug. "Love ya." We headed upstairs went into room. I then heard a knock.

"Come in." Hiro stood there and came in sitting on my bed.

"You doing better."

"I'm fine okay." He gave me a look like he was trying to tell whether I was lying or not.

"If you need to talk more about what happened at the island..."

"Hiro I'm fine. Like you said I'm safe now." I said giving a fake smile. "Alright I need to talk I will."

"Alright then." He gave me a good night kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We kissed for a few moments. It felt so safe and gentle. Hiro is my rock he will always find him and I will always find him.

"Really guys?" Hiro and I broke away. I forgot now that Tadashi is here with have to be careful were we kiss. "Ugh I think I'm going to be sick." I picked up a pillow and threw at Tadahsi's face causing him to leave us.

"Sorry." Hiro said.

"Hey it's okay now good night." I gave him a peck on the cheek and I climbed into bed. Then the dreams came.

 _I was standing in the destruction of the city. Fires were everywhere. "Hiro" I shouted. "Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred!" There was no response. I felt terrified. I then heard a voice say. "They're gone and it's all your fault." It was the masters. I fell onto the ground gripping my head. "NO you're lying." "How do you hope to be a real hero when you can't save your friends? When you can't save your boyfriend. When you can't even save your father!" The voice cut through my mind. I tried to block him out and ignore the chaos around me._

 _"You're lying!" I shouted once more._

 _"You can't even save yourself. You are weak and a coward!" I looked up and the master was standing above me. "You are no hero." He held up a gun and it begun to glow blue. I braced myself for the blow. "You are no hero" He said again. The gun exploded and I was blinded by a white light._

I sat up breathing heavily. I rubbed my hair back and saw I was sweating. I placed a hand on my chest. My heart was pounding. I needed to distract myself. I got out of my bed and threw on my SFIT sweatshirt. I snuck out of the room with my notebook and into the garage. After the fire where my mother died and I couldn't sleep. I would sneak down here and draw or tinker. I turned on the light and took a seat at my computer. I brought up my designs of my new suit. It was just a rough draft but I figured now would be a good time to start working on it.

"Hey" I jumped out of my seat and turned around.

"Oh hey Tadahsi." He came down and took a seat by me.

"What are you doing up this late?" He asked.

"I could asked the same thing."

He just smiled and said "I couldn't sleep. A lot happened I basically came back from the dead. So you know. How about you?"

"Same couldn't sleep. Bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Ugh why does everyone want me to talk about it? I am fine!"

"Okay then." He held up his hands in defense. "What's this?" He picked up my notebook.

"I draw all my designs in there for my suit and tech."

"And apparently Hiro." I started to blush. He held it up the page were I drew Hiro in his super suit. "This is great." He flipped through the pages. "This one Honey Lemon oh and Wasabi. Akria these are some great drawings."

"Oh thanks." I was a little embarrassed. I've never shown my drawings to anyone before. He flipped through the rest of it.

"This tech design and your energy source, this is some great stuff Akria. You really will be able to change the world with this stuff."

"Thanks" I said again. Tadahsi looked at me.

"Akria are you sure you don't want to talk?" Something inside me broke I collapsed in the chair and started to cry.

"The master is unlike anything I've ever seen. He is willing to do anything to get what he wants. He got into my head and I let him in there." I continued to cry telling Tadahsi about nightmare.

"Hey, hey." He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back like I was a child. "It's okay. The master isn't here."

"I know that Tadahsi but I can't get him out of my mind."

Tadashi grabbed some tissues and wiped my tears. "Hey what you went through no one should have gone through. You are going to have life with this experience for the rest of your life but you don't have to do it alone. You have Hiro, Aunt Cass, and then gang to help you."

"And you?" I said sitting up.

"And me I guess." I let Tadahsi to continue to hold onto me. He is the perfect big brother. He knew exactly what to say and what to do and he hasn't even known me that long. Once I calmed down I stood up taking a deep breath. "Now how about you show me your suit design and maybe tell me your story." I smiled and wiped the last of my tears.

"Sure, prepare to be amazed." I said pulling out the design for my suit.


	19. Chapter 19

Hiro's P.O.V

I woke up feeling refreshed. I let out a yawn. "Aaah hey Tadahsi, Akria want to..." I looked towards Tadashi's room and saw he wasn't there. "Tadashi?" I asked. I walked up to Akria's room and she wasn't in her bed there. "Akria?" I asked again. Oh my god was everything yesterday just a dream. I ran downstairs and down to the garage where I found Akrai and Tadahsi talking and laughing. I breathed a sigh of relief. Good it wasn't all a dream.

"So when Hiro was a kid he used to call you Dashi since he couldn't say your full name."

"Yup." He said smiling.

"WHAT?! Don't tell her that Dashi!" I covered my mouth realizing what I just said. They bursted into giggles and I face palmed myself. I came down and looked at Tadashi. "Please don't tell Akria embarrassing stories about my childhood."

"It's fine Hiro." She said taking my hand. "You know we skipped the same amount of grades too bad we didn't go to the same school."

"Yeah I guess it's too bad we didn't go to the same school." I watched Akria as she continued to talk with Tadashi. She seemed less tense. I knew she said she was fine but Baymxa told me when I asked him that when a girl say she is fine she is not fine. But I decided to not push it.

"Please tell me you didn't spend all night telling her embarrassing baby stories of me?" I asked the two of them.

"No not all night." Akria said. "Did you really eat nothing but poptarts for a whole week?"

"TADASHI!" I exclaimed once more. They started giggling again. That's it no more leaving them alone or Tadashi will embarrass me in front of my girlfriend. "Were you guys up all night?"

"Most of the night." Akria said she looked down at the floor. What is she not telling me? "I..."

"I wasn't sleeping well." Tadashi interrupted "So I came down here to clear my head and Akria came down a little later and we just ended up talking for a while." I noticed the two of them give each other a look. Is there something I don't know that the two of them do? I'll talk to one of them later about it.

"Come on guys. I think Aunt Cass has breakfast ready." We all went upstairs and started the new day.

A few weeks later...

These have been the best weeks of my entire life. 1st of all we haven't had to deal with any super criminals at all. I have had my big brother back and I celebrated my 4 month anniversary with my wonderful girlfriend. I felt like nothing could go wrong. Oh how very wrong I was.

It was the middle of day and Akria had picked what we're going to do today. "Oh my god you haven't been to our ice cream shop yet!" She shouted out of the blue. We were in the garage and all of us were tinkering with some tech.

Tadashi looked over at her and said "What?!"

"There's this great ice cream place that is amazing that you must go too."

"I'm up for ice cream. Hiro?"

"You know I can always go for some ice cream. Come on Baymax!" I said getting up. We let Aunt Cass know we would be heading out and Akria showed us to the ice cream place.

"Here it is I love it here." She opened the door and said "Okay guys it's on me. What do you all want? Hang Hiro you want Vanilla with gummy bears right?"

"You know me to well." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How about you Tadahsi?"

"Hmmm I'll have a chocolate one."

"Alright then" Akria went up and got our order and we spent the day eating ice cream and walking around the city. We walked up and down the port looking over the water. It was the perfect summer day. Akria slipped her hand into mine and Tadahsi looked at the two of us. He had joined in with the rest of the gang and call us Akria from time to time. But he really likes Akria. He thinks she is good for me and I'm good for her. I remember I was talking to Akria and she told me Tadashi has started to act like a brother toward her. I smiled at the thought. I felt like all of us were becoming one giant family.

"Look at the sunset guys." Akria pointed out. We all stopped for a moment staring at the bright hues the sunset was giving off.

"All of your neurotransmitters have elevated I sense that the three of you are happy." All of us leaned on to Baymax

"You're defiantly right buddy. Things are finally looking up." I said.

"Come guys we were out way longer then we should have been. Aunt Cass is probably worried sick." Tadashi getting us all going to the cafe. We walked back and by the end I felt like my feet were going to fall off.

Akria stopped for a moment. "What is it?" I asked.

"I thought I heard police sirens." She then went into a sprint. Tadashi and I looked at each other and I grabbed Baymax as we followed her. By the time we got there, Akria was already there talking with Aunt Cass. Police cars surrounded our house as the sirens stopped.

We raced up to Aunt Cass as Akria stood there looking at the house. "What happened?!" Tadashi asked.

I was away to get some groceries when I came back I looked into the garage and it was completely demolished all of your suits, your designs, your energy source was gone. Just gone. I told the police that we were broken into. All they could find in there was this." Aunt Cass handed me a note and it was written in messy handwriting. _This is the start of the war and Akria will be the 1st casualty. Prepare yourselves. I expect a good fight._ My heart begun to race and my hands shook. I showed the note to Tadahsi. When he read it his eyes widen in fear. He then passed it too Akria who I could tell was already scared of reading it. After she finished reading she dropped the note onto the ground and raced into the house.

"AKRIA." I shouted going after her into the house. I thought the 1st place she would go to was her room. I sprinted up the stairs and swung the door open. "Akria." I shouted once more. I went into her room and saw that her backpack roller blades and notebook was gone. I looked out the window and noticed it was open. She must have climbed out the window and from there well...oh no. I sat down on her bed. How could she be so stupid? Is she really going after the master? I screamed out in frustration and flopped on her bed.

Why would she do that? Does she not know that all of us would help her? She knows we would protect her and look after her? I want to make sure she's okay? She can't go against the master by herself. "Hiro" I sat up and saw Tadahsi standing in front of me with Baymax. "Did she run?" He asked.

"Akria was in extreme distress when she read the note left by the master." Baymax commented.

"I know. I think she went off to take on the master by herself."

"Well then..." Hiro tossed me a helmet. "Let's go stop her."

"How I mean Baymax could scan for her..."

"No I got it under control." I eyed Tadashi wondering what he was up too. "Did you know that I put mini gps's in all of your hoodies so I could keep track of you?"

"No!" I took of my hoodie and looked in the hoodie where as plain as day was a min gps. "Dude!"

"Hey it was for you own good. Anyway I put one in Akria's SFIT one so if she ever left to fight the master."

"You could find her! If I wasn't mad at you for tracking both me and my girlfriend I would be impressed."

"Thanks now come let's go. Baymax stay here and look out for Aunt Cass." I walked down the stairs and went to the garage luckily the master didn't take Tadashi's scooter. "Alright get on." I sat behind Tadashi and he revved up his scooter.

"Any signal on her?" I asked.

"Yeah I got one now let's go find your girlfriend." We then drove into the city to find Akria.


	20. Chapter 20

Hiro's P.O.V

"Any sign of her?" I asked Tadahsi after a half an hour of searching. We took a break and sat down by the harbor.

"No not yet." He brought out his scanner. "I think it might be busted, but it was working just a minute ago." He slammed it against his hand a few times. "Ah there we go that fixed."

"You serious all it took was a few smacks and it works again."

"Don't judge my methods. Now come on she is at SFIT." I climbed onto Tadashi's scooter and floored it to the school. "Alright she's in the labs." We pulled up to the front of the school. "Do you want me to come with you or...?"

"No, I think it's better if I go talk to her."

"Alright but if go in there and find you two kissing. I will throw up."

"Ha ha, your one to talk, I've seen the way you look at Honey Lemon." Before he could say something I walked into the school. It was quiet usually during the summer not many people come in because there off enjoying their summer vacation. I walked past empty labs with the lights turned off. When I finally saw one that was turned on and I knew it was Akria's lab. I peeked in to see what she was doing.

Her hair was a mess with her headband out. She had taken off her sweatshirt and was wearing a black t-shirt. She was pacing back and forth among her lab. Papers were scattered everywhere and she was mumbling to herself. I have seen this many times. Akria always does this when she is in the zone and she is working on something. I knocked on the door and said "Hey". She turned around quickly facing me. Her eyes had narrowed and her eyebrows had scrunched up. Yup she was definitely in the zone.

"She walked past me holding a file and said "Hey." Not even looking up at me." She took a seat at her desk with the files she was holding.

"Hey listen I know the master and the note frazzled you and you might be thinking to go face him your own. But you don't have too."

"Whoa wait a minute." She spun her chair around to face me. "Do you think honestly think I'm that stupid to face the master by myself?"

"Well um..." I felt my face turn red. Oh boy I'm in trouble.

"Hiro" She stood up from her seat. "I left because I wanted to make sure all of my files here weren't taken by the master. Cause this files." She put them in my hand. "Have all of our new designs for everyone's suits."

"And if we have theses."

"Then we are finally one step ahead." She said finishing my sentence.

"Akria that's...genius. I didn't bother to think to check here."

"And that's why I'm here. To make sure we still have the files we can rebuild our suits and upgrade everyone else's."

"And then we can storm the master's hideout on the island."

"And take him out once and for all." She said finishing up my thought. Her eyes shone with excitement. I took her hand and she grabbed my other hand.

"You are one amazing person."

"I know. Now come on..." She grabbed the rest of the files and her flash drive. "We need some upgrades." I smiled and we walked outside. Tadahsi was out there waiting for us sitting on his scooter.

"Akria, good you're not going to face the master right?"

"Does everyone think I'm that stupid?" She shouted in frustration. "I promise that I will not go face the master by myself."

He smiled at her and said "Good then. Now were to next?"

"Take us back to the apartment and get the gang together and ask them to bring their suits. We have some upgrades for them." She smiled and got onto the scooter sitting behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming after me even though I wasn't going to be stupid and go after the master."

"I will always find you and follow you." I whispered back.

"I will too." She gave me another kiss on the check and then Tadahsi said.

"If you two lovebirds are done I would like to get going."

"Excuse me Tadahsi." Akria said. "I have seen the eyes you make at Honey Lemon." My brothers face turned red and with his voice cracking he said "I called everyone now let's head back home." Akria and I giggled and Tadashi drove us back to get us ready for the battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Akria's P.O.V

Everyone was waiting for us in the garage. I was a little nervous. I mean this fight is going to be unlike anything we have ever done. All of them had their suits with them. Oh thank god the master didn't get to them. "Hey guys." I said waving hello.

They all looked up at me like they were waiting for a speech or something. Hiro nudged me and whispered "Go on say something."

"I'm not the pep talker you're the leader you give pep talks."

"But this is your fight go on say something." I let out a sigh and rubbed my hand through my hair. Okay what to say what to say.

"Okay guys, the master has Hiro and I's tech now. He has everything now he has the designs for my energy source. We have no idea what he is planning but this time were one step ahead. Hiro and I have designed some new suits for all of you. We've upgraded up some stuff and some new interesting tech. And with it we may finally stand a chance. This...master has messed with us over and over and now it's time to stop that. We are going to catch him once and for all."

GoGo stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Were with Akria till the end."

"Alright then everyone straight line in front of the cover." All of them lined back and Tadashi stood in the back with me." "Nah ah you get in line too."

"Whoa wait a minute, I'm not a superhero, and I can't do this."

"Yes you can. We need all the help you can get."

"Tadashi." Hiro looked at his big brother. "You can be way more." Tadashi looked at the two of us back and forth. I knew this was something big to ask of him but I know he could do this. He could be a hero. He got in line with everyone.

"Alright let's do this." He said with a determined look on his face. I looked over at Hiro and smiled.

"Arms up." I said as I gave them a quick scan then I gave myself a quick scan too. Hiro went to his computer and brought everything up. I gave him my flash drive and he plugged it in.

"Alright guys" he said pulling up the files "Let's get started."

The next week or so we built our new suits. Hiro and Tadashi worked on everyone's expect their own. I told them I would take care of that. I knew what I wanted their suits to do. Hiro wanted to keep his the same but I refused to let him do that. Tadashi wasn't sure what he wanted his to do but I did. So as the worked on everyone else's. I worked on there's.

I brought the schematics and tried to figure out how to do this. Hiro needs some way to protect himself when he isn't with Baymax. Something simple nothing to...Yes. Once I figure out what to do with Hiro' s. Tadashi's suit came easy. I packed it up into a duffel bag and kept it hidden form the two of them.

"You guys ready." I said putting the bag over my shoulder. They picked up their bags and Baymax held one too.

"I still don't see why you upgraded my suit, it was perfectly fine." Hiro complained.

"Don't worry about it. You'll love it."

"Hiro you seem nervous." Baymax said. Hiro looked at Baymax and then Tadashi interjected and said.

"Hiro doesn't like it when other people mess with his tech."

"Dude." He give him a small punch in the shoulder.

"Come on guys let's go." I said heading outside. We took the trolley since we all couldn't fit on Tadashi's scooter. So we grabbed a trolley to his house.

"So what is Fred's house like?" Tadashi asked.

"Well it's more of a..."

"Hey guys!" Fred was standing out of the trolley stop waiting for us. We got off and Tadahsi's expression was priceless.

"You live here." Tadashi pointing at the mansion.

"Yeah." Fred simply.

"Here" Tadashi said again.

"Yup now come on!" Fred said running up the mansion. "I want to see these suits." Still in shock and with his mouth wide open, Tadahsi followed us into his house to meet with everyone. We went into Fred's nerd heaven paradise.

"Alright guys." Hiro said. We all placed the bags on the ground by them. "Time to test drive theses new suits." Excited everyone grabbed their suits and quickly changed. I went for me to see what Hiro done to it and Tadashi and Hiro went for theirs and went to change. Leaving me alone in Fred's room. I slipped on the suit and it was more stream lined more fitting and comfortable.

Hiro kept the same color scheme of red and black and I still had my gloves. So what changes did he make? I looked down at my belt and saw besides the dial there was a new button. Curious I presses. Out of the suit by my shoulders came a long energy blade out of both shoulders. I jumped back in shock but took a closer look at it. Hiro managed to contain the energy in a blade. I pressed the button again and they disappeared. "Sweet" I whispered to myself. I walked out of the room and went into the garden to see everyone.

Everyone was waiting for me. All of these suits were the same but they had no idea what they could do now. I looked over at Tadahsi who was in awe over his new suit. It was white and was outlined with red dots on the side. "Okay who wants to test their suit 1st?" I asked

"Oh me!" Fred said. He went up and did his gravity jump and fire breathe.

"NOW PRESS THE BUTTON ON THE RIGHT!" Hiro shouted up at him. Immediately the fire breath turned into ice breath.

"I SHOOT ICE NOW TOO!" He came down and was jumping around.

"Alright my turn." GoGo said putting down her glass on her helmet. She held up her discs and threw one at a statue. It threw blades came out of it cutting the statue up. When it came back to her the blades went away. She threw another one at a bush and it sent an electric charge burning the bush.

"Nice." She said smiling.

"Okay let me try." Honey lemon said getting her purse ready. There was a large pink button on the other side of her purse. She pressed it and a large white cannon barrel came out of the purse. She held it up and fired it. Out came a large chemical ball that covered the bushes in pink gunk.

"Whoa." She said retracting the barrel into her purse.

"My turn." Wasabi came up and brought out his laser hands. He then pressed a button on his helmet that transformed the laser knifes into laser whips. We all took a few steps back as he tried them out cutting several of the greens.

"Now this is awesome." He said. I looked over at Baymax and looked at his armor. I tapped it a few times.

"Looks stronger." I commented.

"5 times stronger," Hiro said looking proud. "We made his rocket boots even faster."

"Flying makes me a better health care companion." Baymax said causing everyone to smile."

"What did you think of your upgrade?" Hiro asked me.

"You mean this." I pulled out the blades and showed them to everyone. I fired up my rocket boots and took a dive with the blades out cutting up the statue and bush around me. "This is pretty sweet Hiro." I said to him pulling the blades back. "Now test your suit Hiro then Tadashi."

Hiro came up to me and asked "It's exactly the same."

"Not quite. Check your pouch." Hiro looked at me and looked through his pouches.

"My microdots?"

"Yeah now here." I held his arm. "When you press this your helmet will connect to the microbots." I pressed the button. "And you can use them. And this signal is so strong that if the master has any microbots they will interfere with his and stop working." Hiro looked at me in surprise and shock.

"You never cease to amaze me." He simply said. I smiled and blushed slightly. Then I turned to Tadashi.

"Alright your turn." I said gesturing to him. "Curl up your fists" I said. He did that then I came over and pressed one of the red buttons on his sides. Immediately an extension on his fists came out almost like a hologram expect cooler. "These are an extension of your hands. Whatever your hands do they do. There are ten times more powerful though so if you hit the ground..."

Tadashi lifted up his fists and hit the ground with them. It cracked slightly and the ground shook. "It will do that" I said finishing my sentence. He uncurled his fist and pressed the button making the fists disappear.

"Wow this is amazing." Tadashi said looking at his suit again.

"So what's the next step?" Wasabi asked.

"We are going to go the island and see if you kind the master there and maybe figure out his plan." Hiro said.

"Then what are waiting for." I said. "Oh by the way Tadahsi I gave you rocket boots too."

"What?!"

"Just try it." Hiro got onto Baymax and the team getting on. I started up my rocket boots and looked at Tadahsi on the ground. "Say thrust!" I shouted down.

"Thrust!" he then begun to fly and hovered towards me. "Okay this is awesome." He said smiling.

"You ready Akria?" Hiro asked me.

"I'm ready." We then took off to go face the master.


	22. Chapter 22

Akria's P.O.V

"Land over there guys." Hiro said to Tadashi and me. The sun was setting and it wasn't starting to get dark. This couldn't get any less creepy. All of them got off Baymax. "Okay guys all of us stick together. Okay we don't want anyone getting separated. "

All of us nodded our heads and Wasabi looked at the building. "May I?" He said as he brought out his laser knife. Hiro gestured for him to go on ahead. It took a second but he managed to cut a hole through. We all stood outside huddled together. I took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Okay come on guys." The halls were dark barely lit. We walked around in silence listening for any noise. Well almost all of us were in silence.

"Fred's angels mmm." I face palmed myself. Oh lord not again. Every single time he does this. "Fred's Angels harnessing the power of the mystic amulet. Mmmm. It's probably emerald. Mmmm."

"Fred." Tadashi said. "I will super punch you in the face." I kept myself from laughing. I looked over at Hiro and took his hand. I squeezed it and he squeezed it back. I need to make sure I wouldn't wind up stuck here again. Not again. We walked by several doors. Till I saw a light in one.

"Guys let's check in here." I opened the door and we all walked in. The room was dimly lit. There was a black chair and in front of it where several TV's. Hiro went up the computer and pressed a button. One of the TV's started to play. I held back a gasp. It was a video of Hiro and me when we were playing video games and when we fell on the floor laughing. Video after video played of the two of us and the gang. "I knew he had been watching for us but not for this long." One of the last videos was of when Hiro and I met for the 1st time after my presentation.

Tadashi walked over to us and wrapped his arms around both of us and Baymax stay the same. "This creep has been stalking you guys for this long." I nodded my head slowly and said

"Apparently."

"Wait a minute there is one more video."

"No you can't have her." a voice said

"Dad." I whispered to myself. That was my dad's voice.

I then heard the master's voice. "Her intelligence could help me with my plan."

"To destroy the city and take over the world. All because the city doesn't respect you anymore." My father said to him.

I heard the master slam his fist against a table. "Damn it. Listen to Mr. Tanaka. Your daughter could help remake this world and get rid of Big Hero 6. That boy that Hiro humiliated me thinking his tech is superior."

"It is superior Master." I could see his eyes widen with fear after he said that. The master took him by the throat.

"I will have your daughter. I need her intelligence."

"Never." He managed to say.

"You will obey me." The master pulled something out and planted it in my father's neck. I heard his screams causing me to wince back in fear. The video then went black.

"Akria your heart rate has elevated." Baymax kept his arms around me as did Tadashi. Hiro looked at me.

"Are you okay Akria?"

"Of course not I mean..." I started to breath heavily. "Is that why the master wants me so bad. And how did he know about and you humiliated him."

"That could actually be a lot of people." Hiro said nervously.

"Guys let's get out of here." Tadashi said. "See what else we can find." We all walked out of the room but with me, Hiro, Tadahsi and Baymax still inside the door suddenly locked. I heard GoGo bang against the door.

"WASABI GET THE DOOR NOW." She shouted. I saw his knife trying to get through.

"It's not cutting the door must be reinforced with something." Wasabi said in frustration.

Baymax rocket fist!" Before Baymax could lift up his fist. I heard his voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." We turned around and standing in front of us was the master. "It's so nice that the four of you are here. A little get together don't you think. Akria so nice to see you." Hiro stepped in front of me.

"What do you want?" He asked almost in a sneer. The master laughed and all of a sudden his microbots came out of nowhere and tried to pin us down.

"Hiro remember what I told you!" I shouted at him. He nodded his head and pressed the button. His microbots came out and the master's stopped working.

"Impossible." He whispered. He pulled out Wasabi's laser knives.

"Nope. It's all quite possible." I pulled out my energy knives and charged him with Tadashi and Hiro following us. The master was quick but we were quicker. Tadashi smacked the ground shaking him up. Baymax hit him with his rocket fist knocking him down. Hiro pinned him with his microbots. I went up to his face and held a glove at his face. "It's over master. Now let's see who you really are." I reached down and pull of his mask. Hiro and Tadashi gasped in shock but I had my guesses it was him.

"Krei" I sneered out.

"Hello Akria. How's your father doing?"


	23. Chapter 23

Akria's P.O.V

My chest filled with rage. I wanted to end him right then and there. "It was you. It was you all along."

"I knew you would figure it out soon you are a smart girl."

"What do you want with us Krei?" Hiro asked. Tadashi readied his fists.

"Hiro your tech and your microbots ruined my entire business. I knew if the city was to respect me again I would have to rebuild it my way."

"And that involves taking over the city and destroying it and controlling Hiro's brother."

"Let me finish you wretched girl." Hiro took a step forward but I held my hand up stopping him. I looked at Krei and said

"Go on."

"Your father used to work for me and he was going help me take this city with tech. When he told me about your energy source I knew I had to have it. With it I could finally take over this city and maybe humiliate Hiro for humiliating me too and destroying my company."

"That was Callaghan's fault and it was your fault ignoring the faults of the portal!" Hiro shouted.

"And you exposed that to the entire city. Now everyone laughs at Krei tech. But with your energy source I could finally stop the laughing. But when your father wouldn't let me use you well I knew what I had to do. I had to control him and try to get to you. But then you found Hiro and then the plan was ruined. But no matter I did get your energy source. And now to begin phase two."

"You're insane." Tadashi said.

"Nope just a futurist and the future involves me ruling the world and big hero...8 dead." All of a sudden he broke from the microbots hold. The team must have heard the commotion and I heard Honey Lemon shout.

"HANG ON GUYS WERE GOING TO TRY SOMETHING!" Krei picked up his mask and looked at us.

"Time to end it all" He pulled his laser knives out. Hiro and Tadahsi were still trying to get up. I pulled out my energy blades and not thinking attacked him. Sparks flew every time our blades hit. I could feel the sweat go down my face. I can't let him win.

"You are strong." He said. "You would be very useful. Ever thought about switching sides."

"Would you just shut up!" I said striking him again. He fell down and I pointed the blade at his neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strike you down."

"Yes." Krei said laughing softly. "You will do perfect." I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I fell onto the floor thriving in pain. I heard Hiro's screams. Krei leaned down next to me and touched my neck. "Now you'll do exactly as I say." The world went black and everything turned red.

Hiro's P.O.V

"What did you do to her?!" I looked at Krei as he knelt next to Akria. I ran to her side and tried to help her up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" All of a sudden she pushed me back sending me against the door. Akria slowly stood up and turned around. She was no longer smiling and her eyes turned cold and almost red.

"Akria?" I asked her.

"Akria is no longer here Hiro." He snapped his fingers and Akria fired her glove at me. I dodged just in time.

"Hiro what's happened to her?" Tadashi asked.

'I...I don't know." I was confused what happened to her. "Baymax scan."

"Her brain waves are erratic something has happened to her."

"It's simple." Krei said. "She is now under my control. Akria..." He snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "Destroy." Akria smiled cruelly nothing like I've ever seen before. She fired her gloves again causing Tadashi and me to dodge it.

"Akria please it's me, it's Hiro." I tried to go up to her but Tadashi pulled me back, just as she was about to fire.

"Hiro that isn't Akria." Tadashi said. "The master is controlling her." She kept on firing and firing causing the room to shake. The team continued to shout for us.

"Akria please you have to remember." Her eyes still remained cruel and red. She charge me with her blades. I wasn't going to fight her. Baymax stopped in front me as her blades harmlessly bounced off Baymax's armor. She sneered in defeat. "Akria please just listen to me."

I heard his snap of fingers again. "Akria destroy." She flew above Baymax and came down on my firing her glove. I wasn't going to fight back not here. Tadashi used his fist to grab by the foot and pull her down. She sneered again, getting up from the floor. I heard the snap once more and she stood up straight and looked at the master. "Come on we must go but make sure they don't follow us." Akria aimed her glove at the ceiling and blue it up. Baymax wrapped his arms around us protecting us from the debris.

"I think it stopped." Tadashi said. "Baymax you think you can help." He rocketed fist the debris out of the way and managed to break through the door. Where the team was waiting for us on the other side.

"Oh my gosh are you guys okay." Honey Lemon said helping us up. I dusted the debris off of me and took my arm away from Honey Lemons.

"Where's Akria?" Wasabi asked. I turned around refusing to look at them. I took off my helmet wiping the oncoming tears. Tadashi looked at them and said

"The master did something to her and now she is under her control." Everything went silent.

"Hiro." GoGo said. I got on to Baymax refusing to listen to any of them.

"Baymax how's your scanner."

"It is disabled the island interfered with it."

"Thrust."

"Hiro" Tadashi said as Baymax went into the air.

"HIRO" All of them shouted. We took off into the night sky and back to the cafe. I wiped the tears from my face. I am going to finish this once and for all. I will save Akria and end Krei.


	24. Chapter 24

Krei's P.O.V

"Now listen to me." I said while I looked at Akria. Her eyes have turned red and she seemed cruel. Good Good. His mind control chip was even more powerful. "You will serve me till your last breath."

"I will master." She said in a voice that was no longer hers.

"And next time we see Big Hero 6 you will destroy Hiro and everyone on that team."

"I will." She said again. I smiled and left her though and looking at are arsenal below. About 100 robots all armed with Akria's source. Many many micro robots and I am having Akria upgrade my transmitter so it won't be overridden by Hiro's. Everything was working to my exact plans. And soon no will be laughing at me anymore. I will have the city and eventually the world.

Hiro's P.O.V

I stormed into the garage with Baymax following me. I grabbed a step ladder and took of his helmet. "Hiro your blood pressure has raised. You seem to be in distress."

"Yeah I kinda am." I placed the helmet back on. "There is it working again."

"Yes it is."

"Good then." A thousand thoughts raced through my head but one stuck out. Krei is responsible for everything. For taking my brother away for threating my friends for kidnapping my girlfriend and turning her against me. He has to end. "Baymax open your access port."

'Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?"

"Yes." I smacked against his access port. "Krei fought with fire it's time to fight back with fire." I smacked against it again. "Baymax open up."

"Would Akria approve of this?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Krei has her under control."

"Is this what Akria would want?" I could feel the tears starting to come down. "Would she want this Hiro?"

"AKRIA IS GONE!" I feel onto the floor holding onto myself. "Akria is gone the master is controlling her." I whispered standing up wiping my tears.

"Akria loves you Hiro. Remember..."

"What?" I asked. Baymax started to play a video where it was just Akria looking at Baymax.

"Hey Baymax you're not recording this right this is just for practice."

"Yes." He said to her. Akria took a deep breath.

"Hiro I know we've only dated a few months but I've been wanting to see this for a while. You are the most amazing person I have ever meant. You're intelligent and sarcastic and funny and you are a hero. I could go on but you changed my life. You helped realize who I am. So I just want to say...I love you Hiro." The video stopped and placed a hand on Baymax. I looked in her sparkling green eyes. She loves me...she loves me.

"Thank you Baymax." I managed to say.

"Hiro." I turned around and saw it was Tadashi and the gang.

"Did I leave you guys on the spooky island again?"

"Yeah can we not make that a habit please?" Wasabi asked. "I mean Heathcliff picked us up but it's still a spooky island."

"Hiro we are going to stop Krei and get Akria back. We promise." Tadashi said kneeling down.

"I know we will." I said. Seeing that video made everything better. Reminding me that Akria is still in there and she...she freakin loves me.

"Hiro" Honey Lemon "We found something." She was holding onto some files. "Apparently Krei knew Akria's father very well."

"How well?" I asked.

"See for yourself." Honey Lemon handed me the files and sat down looking through them. In there was a college photo of a young Krei and Akria's father.

"Wow they did really know each other."

"'We did some research on the island and we found that her father used to work for Krei until the portal accident. They were very distant after that. He then went to work at SFIT after that." Tadashi said.

"Did Krei ever know Akria?"

"Well in these letters her father tried to make friends with him again by helping him out with a secret project .Also apparently he would come over to their house and visit Akria." Wasabi said.

"Secret project you mean the one taking over the city." I commented.

"Yeah and the video we saw explains the rest of it." GoGo finished

"Then what are waiting for let's find them and save this city. Baymax scan." His eyes went in and out of focus.

"Akria is in the downtown pat of the city along with Krei." I climbed on top of him.

"Alright guys let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

Hiro's P.O.V

There was only one word to describe the status of downtown San Fransokyo. Chaos. People were screaming in fear running from the destruction. I could see Akria's energy being fired causing debris to go everywhere. They were coming from...Holy Crap! It was an army of robots. All of them were bulky in the middle with long arms with what looked like claws for hands. In the center was a bright blue circle glowing.

I watched one fire a beam from its chest as it caused more destruction. Every single one of those robots are equipped with her energy source. Okay it's not so...I looked around again and saw a wave of microbots cover the buildings and taking them apart. Okay its official this just got a whole lot worse.

"Hiro." Wasabi said. "Tell me you have a plan." All of them looked towards me as we landed on top of one of the buildings.

"Let me try to bypass his microbots first." I turned on the neurotransmitters and focused on the bots. My came out and I focused on Krei's "Come on, come on." All of a sudden my microbots flew away from to join Krei's. No how is that possible Akria said...Krei must have had her upgrade his.

"Plan B?" Fred asked. I looked off and saw a flash of red and black and new that was Akria and following her was Krei with his rocket boots. I saw in his hand a remote control. Is that what controls Akria and all the bots. "Guys we to have 1st contain the robots and Krei in this area. Honey Lemon you think you can whip us up a barrier."

"I'm on it." Honey then went from building to building creating a dome around downtown using her chemical cannon.

"Okay guys we need to protect the citizens get them off the streets and slow down those robots and microbots. Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, Fred when Honey Lemon is done you go done there and do just that. Got it?"

"Were on it." They said together. They went down to the streets and helped the people and got rid as many as robots as they could.

"What's your plan for us bro? Tadashi asked looking at me.

"I saw Krei holding a remote when he passed by us. That has to be controlling the chip and possibly all the robots. Baymax and I could distract Krei and Akria and you could go for the remote."

"You sure that is a good idea Hiro?"

"I'll be fine Tadashi."

"Just remember Akria isn't herself...she may try too..."

"I know she won't do that Tadashi. I can reach her." He nodded his head and took off in his rocket boots.

"What do you say Baymax ready to save the city?"

"Saving the world makes me a better health care companion." Baymax and I took off and found Akria with Krei.

"Krei stop this now!" I shouted at him. He turned around to look at me and at the same time Akria did too. I looked down at his hand as he pressed down on a button on the remote.

"There is no stopping this Hiro. Your team will fall along with this city."

"No! As long as I'm here I will protect this city and the ones I love!"

"This city is mine Hiro Hamada. It should be fitting that you should be destroyed by one you love." While clicking the remote he snapped his fingers on his other hand. Akria sneered as her red eyes seemed to glow. "You know what to do." He said to her.

"Baymax" I whispered. "Thrust." As we took off into the sky Akria followed us. At the same time Krei sent a wave of microbots after us. "This just got a whole lot harder buddy."

As the microbots attacked us Baymax hit back. "Knife hand, round house, back kick,"

"Keep going buddy." But it was useless the more microbots we sent down the more that came. I managed to sneak a look at the city and looks like the team was doing well, but more robots were coming. "Come on Tadashi." I whispered to myself. Caught off guard a wave microbots knocked me off. Baymax dove for me but then was pinned down on the street by more microbots.

"BAYMAX!" I shouted as I fell. .Crap. this is not how I thought this plan would go. I closed my eyes when I felt a sudden lift. I looked up and saw it was Akria.

"Akria!" She looked down at me and sneered again. She leveled off and held me by the collar of my shirt. Behind her hovered Krei. "Akria please you have to listen to me!" I struggled through her grip and looked down at Baymax. "My name is Hiro Hamada. You meet me several months ago. We became best friends. We saved the city together. We're dating. Please you have to remember."

Krei let out a laugh. "Sentiment. The girl you love is gone you may as well accept that now. Akria...destroy." Akria fired up one of her blades form her suit. I sighed why did I give her energy blades.

'Akria please..." Her eyes softened just a little. Perfect timing. I built up enough movement to lift my leg up and kick off her helmet. She seemed shaken and well angrier.

"TADASHI NOW!" Out of nowhere Tadashi came out and knocked the remote out of Krei's hand. As it fell Tadashi readied his mega fists and hit the remote just as it hit the street, destroying it.

"NOOOO!" Krei yelled. I smiled and just realized Akria passed out in my arms.

"Hey Baymax a little help." He smashed through the microbots and flew up to me. "Thanks buddy. Now let's set down there." All of the big robots had fallen over. Guess the remote controlled those too. The team ran over to us. I laid Akria down on my lap as I looked at the back of the neck. The chip was still there. "Baymax can you take out the chip?"

"Yes" He leaned over and gently took out the chip. "She should return to normal soon." I looked at her face and put a piece of hair behind her ear. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She sat straight up breathing heavily.

"Hiro...what...what happened?"

"Just calm down Akria." I grabbed her hand. "Everything is okay." She looked at me and her eyes were green again, that sparkling green. She looked at me and then tackled me with a hug.

"Hiro." She said. "Oh my goes Hiro." She had her arms around my neck and give me a kiss right there. She broke away and cupped her hand in my cheek. "Hiro" She said. "I..."

"Sentiment!" We turned around and saw Krei standing there. His mask still on his face. Oh my god we forget the mask with the neurotransmitter. "I may have lost you and the robots but I still have your microbots!" Akria slowly stood up and glared at Krei.

'Akria..." I said trying to hold it back.

"You monster." She shouted him. She fired up her glove and fired at him. He blocked it with his microbots but Akria kept on firing. She got close enough to him to use her blade to slice the microbots up. All of us were in too much shock to do something. She was on fire. She fought so naturally. It was amazing that she bounced back so quickly. She sliced through the microbots with ease. She finally reached Krei and pinned him down.

"You will never threaten or hurt my friends again!" She took of his mask and set on the ground firing it with her glove. I saw her lift up her blade but she stopped. Instead she gave him a swift punch in the face knocking him out. She got off of Krei and looked toward us. "Did I just...what just...god I need a nap." We all laughed slightly and saw the police cars break through the pink bubble. She walked over towards me and took my hand.

"Hiro I..."

"I love you too." She bursted into a smile and grabbed me by the collar pulling me in for a kiss. I melted into it. She threw her arms around my neck and put mine around her waist. Everything in that moment froze. Nothing else mattered. Tadashi was alive, Krei was defeated and Akria was home and she loves me. She freakin loves me. We broke away from the kiss and had our noses touch. The war was over everything was right.


	26. Chapter 26

Akria's P.O.V

A few days later...

I was sitting on my bed listening to music staring at the ceiling. This has been a couple crazy few weeks. I tried to put it all away as everything went back to normal. Or as normal as it can be when you're a superhero. Hiro and the gang explained to me what happened but it's still such a blur.

I can at least take comfort the Krei is behind bars and he can't get to us anymore. I'm still shaken up though. He was in my head. He was able to control me with the mere press of button. I tried to forget it but so far the nightmares keep coming. I keep seeing Krei and red eyes that unsettle me. I haven't been able to sleep. I should have been able to keep in control I should have been able to resist.

I let out a sigh. Things aren't going to be the same. I have to learn how to get over this. I stood up and took out my earbuds. I saw a note on the door that was from Tadashi. _Hey I went over to meet up with the gang. I think they will be coming over tonight for a celebration. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Feel better-Tadashi._

I smiled and put the note back. Tadashi went into full brother mode when I came back. He has been making sure I've been feeling okay and has been helping me out. Hiro has been helping too and Baymax well everyone has been helping. They just want to make sure I'm okay. It gets a little annoying I'll admit. I grabbed my notebook and decided to go down into the living room.

I went down the stairs and was surprised to see Hiro there playing a video game. He looked up and saw me. "Hey Akria." He paused his game. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine." I said quickly taking a seat in an armchair. "I thought you would be out with everyone else."

"No I thought I would stay in." He looked at me smiling but I just looked down at my notebook. I know I shouldn't be acting like this to him but I almost killed him several times. I needed some time. I still love him but...I need time. Hiro then went back to his game and I avoided eye contact with him. I looked down at my drawing. It was all of us. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo, Tadahsi, Baymax, Hiro and I. I sighed and brought my pencil shading it.

We sat there for a few minutes until Hiro paused his game again. He got up and went over to me. "Can I see your iPod?" He asked.

"Uh sure." I brought it out and gave it to him. He then put it in the speaker and scrolled through my songs.

"Nope, nope, nah-ah. Ah here we go." He clicked play and a soft tune came out of the speakers. _When your legs don't work like the used to before._ I smiled as Hiro came out to me holding out his hand. I set down my notebook and took his hand. He pulled me up and placed his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck. As the music played we danced slowly just a sway back and forth.

 _And darling I'll be loving you till we're 70. And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm think 'about how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand._

Hiro spun me around and brought me in close again. I smiled at him as I looked into his eyes. _So honey now. Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are._

I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance. It was slowly as our feet went back and forth. _Cause honey your soul could never grow old, its evergreen. And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory. And I'm thinking 'about how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan. Well I'll just keep making the same mistakes. Hoping that you'll understand. But Baby now..._

He dipped me slightly and brought me back up. As the song faded out so did our dancing. It slowed down by every note. Till the last lyric came out. _And we found love right where we are._ We stopped dancing and I looked up at Hiro. I knew what he was saying even though he wasn't saying anything. I looked into his eyes. He was telling me I don't have to deal with this on my own that he will be with me every step of the way.

"Thank you Hiro." I whispered to him. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Now how about we go down to the cafe."

"Sounds great." The rest of the day was nice. Hiro and I hung out in the cafe and soon everyone else showed up. That night was so much fun. Aunt Cass made up her famous wings and afterwards we all had a bunch of mochi. We all stayed up all night watching movie after movie. We laughed together. Forgetting what happened the past few days. It would be hard to get through. But I will get through it. With Hiro and Baymax and Tadashi and everyone.

My life has changed a lot and I've been through a lot, but I wouldn't have it another way. It has made me stronger and braver and smarter. And I will continue to grow. Being a superhero has changed my life as did meeting Hiro and the gang. Everything has changed. I looked out the window at the city. I'll protect this city and my friends with all strength. I took on the master I can take down anyone. I leaned onto Hiro's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I knew now that everything will be alright. The war is won all the fears are gone. We are safe and sound.

 **Hey guys this is the last chapter of the story. I'm not planning on a third story right now, But I will be doing a short story collection taking place during different times of these two stories. So if you ideas leave them in the reviews or PM me. I'm really proud of my two stories and I'm glad all of you enjoyed them. Thanks!**


End file.
